The Palace
by RoseGlow
Summary: Eden Booth ends up in Neverland in search of her brother and his mysterious girlfriend. Neverland is ruled by a monarchy of six Princes and when she is forced to live in the Palace with them she sees Neverland in its true colours... (Please read and review, hopefully you'll like it)
1. A New World

He was everything to me. It didn't start off that way; nothing ever does in a hellish paradise like this one. Neverland consists of six boys who were deemed royalty by the Fae and the people of Neverland; Peter Pan, Roland Niblet, Xavier Slightary, Adam Curlter, Francis Toote and Maxim Twinton. The six supposed Princes were given advisers, faeries in human form, to lend them help in their ruling. Their ruling was rigorous, the most gruelling being crown Prince Peter Pan. He had been hurt by a mortal girl and mortals were never forgiven. Mortals were believed inferior to the immortals on the island, they were looked down on and seen to be disgusting and highly selfish creatures; even though that is what almost every inhabitant of Neverland once was. Access from Neverland to their world was forbidden. This caused stir in Neverland, Rebels wanted freedom to visit the mortal world and hated the iron fist monarchy. The only way out of Neverland was under Pirate guard, as the pirates wanted to spite the young Princes, especially as Captain James Hook was arch enemy to Peter. Rebels would usually choose the pirates side to visit the mortal world. The gender injustice on the island was apparent; girls, although highly praised by Peter Pan for being incomparable, were subservient to the male population. They were not permitted to fight or hold a weapon the way the boys were, they were forced to dress wounds and nurse, giving their sympathy to the poor, "hardworking" males. Quite a few of the girls hated this, in particular Princess Tiger Lily, of the Indian Tribe.

The Princes would have regular parties and were indulged in luxury due to their alliance with the Fae. They would never go hungry or have anything denied to them. Each of them were expected to find a Princess but Peter Pan stopped this declaring that he and the Princes were not ready and could cope without. They ruled their own Heaven with contentment and they were superior to almost everything else on the island, out of fear or respect. Their world would change, particularly one of them, when I came into it…

_'How does Austen present the character Elizabeth Bennet in Pride and-'_ I began to write until I heard my brother and his new girlfriend waltz in, his obnoxious laughter filling the echoing hallway. They were strange the way they acted together, it was like she turned him into an entirely different man. He was labelled the most arrogant man in the whole of South England, and it was very true. He had a new woman every month, except this one, she'd been around for five months. He dedicated all of his time to her and they would run away for days on end and arrive home claiming they went on "a quick getaway to France". I thought her parents must have had a fortune if they could afford to go away so often, Jack spent all his on alcohol, poker and cigarettes so he couldn't possibly have been paying for it. I did take a large dislike to my brother; he was loud, arrogant and confident, yet in his self-assurance he never spoke any wise or kind words. He never spent time with me, even when we were little. He'd smack me over my head with toys and book and blame me for anything he did wrong. Our parents still took pride in him, my father was almost proud of him and he would always be my mother's "little boy". I didn't exactly favour my parents either, their jobs and social life was of far higher importance than their children. I'm convinced they only had Jack and me due to it being expected of them. My father would dedicate all his spare time to Jack, teaching him sports, and my mother would pass me over to a nanny so she could have tea with all her friends. My favourite nanny was Francesca, or to me she was Fern, she was with me from the age of seven till my sixteenth when I had "grown up". Jack had just turned twenty and my parents were hoping that this girl, Kate, would be the one he could marry. I hoped so too only because then he could leave the house.

'Eden, are our parents home yet?' He slouched over to me. I looked up at the clock in our extensive living room.

'It's only four, dad will be at work and mum is probably out with her friends.' I shrugged trying to get back to my homework.

'Perfect, how about I give you this,' he put some change in my hand, 'and you go get some sort of beverage, for about thirty minutes?' He smirked and Kate laughed.

'You're disgusting.' I sighed as I knew what he wanted me out of the house for. I put my homework down and slipped some polished shoes on.

'Thanks sis, don't tell them.' He smiled as he pulled Kate upstairs. I walked out the door and wandered around the streets, I wasn't going to get a drink, I'd save this money. I tried soaking up some sunlight in the midsummer evening and went along to the park. It had been a good hour, I didn't want to walk in on anything so I stayed out longer than necessary. I walked back down the quiet streets and back to the tall white house at the end of the road. I noticed Jack and Kate walking out the house and down the alley next to our house. I smirked to myself and thought it would be interesting to spy on them, they were always so secretive and this would be the perfect opportunity to see why. I crept after them and waited on the corner of the alley out of sight.

'…stay there permanently…' Kate said and I frowned. 'He's taken a liking to you.'

'I will, my parents would have a fit if I just disappeared though.' He said back.

'Tell them we want to live in France, and then come away to the island.' What island? I narrowed my eyes.

'Yes, I'll live on the ship with you…' He chuckled. She has a ship? 'So, France is the excuse?'

'They've believed it all before.' She laughed. I smiled to myself, he'd been lying. They'd never been to France. 'You belong with us, all our visits have been a success and you're practically one of us.' They'd been to the island numerous times… I wondered where it was, off the coast of Cornwall perhaps.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' He snickered. 'Now go tell him I'll be there in a few days.' I peered around the corner and watched Kate literally step into the wall and disappear as the plain red bricks glowed. My blood ran cold and I sprinted into the house, I must have been out in the sun too long. I didn't know what to make of what I just saw. I ran to my room and closed the door. Jack was hiding something about his girlfriend.

I was called down for dinner later in the evening. I took my place at the table and picked at my food with my fork listening to my mother's shallow chatter.

'So I told Julia that we couldn't possibly make her wedding anniversary because we'd be at Sarah's son's engagement party. Of course she was having none of it and began to get mouthy so me, Sarah and Andrea aren't speaking to her. Don't talk to Hector because he'll just report it all back to Julia, it's only their tenth year, nothing _that_ special.' My mother babbled on about her superficial social life.

'I know dear, it's all very silly.' My father tried to comfort. 'Ellen, are we free tomorrow evening?' My mother nodded. 'Excellent, Bill is hosting a drinks evening at their house and I thought we would want to go along.'

'Yes, that gives me time to catch up on gossip.' My mother smirked to herself. She had the biggest mouth of any woman I had ever met. 'I know Bill has a son that's Eden's age.' My mother eyed at me, smiling. My parent's friends were not to my taste, which included their snotty children.

'Yes, Harry seems a nice chap, will you be joining us Eden?' My father asked.

'I don't really want-' I began to answer but my mother sighed.

'Oh for goodness sake, Eden! You should go instead of locking yourself away in your room! Harry is a lovely boy, beautiful face as well.' My mother nodded encouragingly.

'Fine…' The truth was Harry was Head Boy at his all boys school that had extremely high fees and he was a close runner up to my brother of being second most arrogant boy in the whole of South England.

'Jack, you should bring Kate along.' My father urged.

'Yes, about Kate…' He said and I waited to see what he was going to say. 'We are going to live in France, where I will propose to her.'

'France?' My father frowned but my mother squealed.

'Oh! My little boy is getting married!' She clapped her hands together. 'In France too? How romantic! He can announce it tomorrow at the drinks evening!'

'He can't announce the proposal, the girl will know!' My father laughed.

'Not that bit Edward! The France part! When do you leave?' My mother asked.

'In a few days.' He shrugged.

'Days?!' She gasped and started babbling about preparations, packing and all sorts of other nonsense.

'I'm sure he has it sorted.' My father calmed my mother and gave a wink to Jack.

The next evening I was turned out in an emerald green dress and thrown into a room full of high society business men and gossiping women. I stood in the corner by the piano with lemonade in hand. I watched Jack show off Kate's beauty to everyone, my mother was talking to all her friends about some ridiculous health tip whilst smoking and my father was congratulating his fellow business men on their relatively simple jobs they made look so intelligent. I noticed Harry making his way over to me and I internally screamed in annoyance. I'd met him once before and wanted to stick a pencil in my eye.

'Good evening, Eden.' He greeted.

'Good evening, Harry.' I replied.

'How are your studies coming along?' He started small talk.

'Fine, and yours?' I asked. I immediately regretted asking him as he went on an endless talk about himself and how amazing his school was.

'Of course I was put as Head Boy due to my sheer enthusiasm and academic results. My extracurricular activities also added to getting Head Boy in the bag. I play cricket, polo, football and also hunt with father at the weekends. What do you do in your spare time?' He asked.

'I read and fence.' Said plainly and his golden eyes widened.

'Fence?! How unfeminine! What's wrong with ballet?' He looked appalled, he wouldn't be the first. My parents weren't pleased when I took up fencing.

'I do ballet as well, you have to be agile to fence Harry.' I patronised. 'To shock you even more I've had my fair few archery lessons too.' I crossed my arms over my chest.

'You are nothing like your mother.' He shook his head, his blonde hair slicked back shining.

'Good.' I'd never want to be like her: a snob, gossip and servant to my father. I noticed Jack and Kate slip away from the party and walk outside. They both looked sketchy. I walked away from Harry and followed them outside. They were hurriedly walking down the street and out of curiosity I followed after them. They hadn't even announced their "France" trip yet and they were walking away. I followed them down the street, keeping a safe distance but close enough to hear.

'They wanted us to announce it?' Kate hissed.

'Yes.' He said.

'We'll have to leave now, they would have all wanted to visit us in France.' She shook her head.

'Now? My parents are going to flip.' He replied.

'I don't care, you made a promise you'd become one of us, they could have found out that we aren't going to live in France.' She said. 'We have clothes on the ship, that'll do, you don't need anything else from home.'

'Neverland it is then.' He chuckled. What the heck was Neverland? The island? They both got to the alley way and Kate did some weird tap on the stone wall, she held his hand and walked through the wall, just as before and they were gone. The wall was still glowing a tinge of teal, I walked up to it and stuck my hand through, it felt warm on the other side. Adrenaline washed over me, this was an adventure like in all of the books I'd read. This was an opportunity for a change. Away from the boredom of this ridiculous life. I took one step through and then I was consumed by darkness for a moment.


	2. The Princes

I was surrounded by vast, thick jungle. Jack and Kate had disappeared, I looked behind me and the wall had disappeared too. This place was beautiful, the plants were a luscious green with vibrant flowers clustering on the stems. The trees were taller than the skyscrapers I'd seen in pictures of New York City. The sky was darkened by night, the stars shining brightly and the moon larger than back home, it was as if it was in touching distance. The smell in the air was damp from the forest. I walked a bit further and I could hear the sea as well as smell the sea salt in the air. I stood there for a moment taking it all in. It then hit me; where was anybody? This island seemed deserted. Kate and Jack couldn't have got that far. Another thought crossed my mind; how would I get home?

'What are you doing on our part of the island Pirate?' I heard behind me, I whirled around to see a boy my age. He had dark brown hair, in rough curls, thick black eyebrows and black eyes to match. I looked at his clothes; Brown leather boots, tight trousers and a shirt with a snug dark blue jacket. 'Well?' He snapped, he seemed angry and his sword was drawn. But I wasn't a pirate, I shouldn't be intimidated.

'I'm not a Pirate!' I said to him and he stepped closer, raising the sword.

'What are you?' He asked.

'A person.' I retorted.

'Name?' He demanded.

'Eden Rebecca Booth. Yours?' I asked.

'My name is none of your concern Miss Booth.' He glared.

'That's not fair, I gave you mine!' I exclaimed.

'Twins who is it?!' Someone shouted appearing out of the trees. A boy with blonde, almost white, curly hair came out of the foliage, he was dressed in the same attire. 'Pirate?'

'I'm not a Pirate!' I repeated.

'She's Miss Eden Rebecca Booth, Curly.' This Twins guy mocked.

'Oh! How posh!' "Curly" laughed.

'Listen here! I'm just looking for my brother!' I shouted and they stopped laughing.

'Who's he?' Twins asked.

'Jack Booth, he's with a girl called Kate Hook and they were talking about a ship.' They both shot me daggers. 'What?'

'You're not a pirate you say, and yet your brother knows Kate Hook, daughter of Captain James Hook.' Curly said and there was a long pause.

'I didn't know she was related to this captain! I don't even know who the Captain is! I just want to know where they are!' I defended and Twins grabbed my arm roughly.

'Listen Miss Booth, tell us the truth, where are you from?' He growled.

'The South of England.' I winced as he dug his nails in at my mention of those words.

'How did you even get here, mortal?' Curly asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

'I followed my brother through some entrance in a wall. And "mortal"? What?' I frowned.

'We are all immortal, we'll stay this age forever, and you will not age either while you're here. However you're not a _true_ immortal like us, you're a mortal who has stumbled into our land somehow.' Twins finally gave a straight forward answer. 'Curly, I believe Peter would want to deal with her.' I felt slightly scared, who was this Peter guy? He sounded intimidating.

'Yes, he'll know what to do.' Curly agreed and he grabbed my other arm, they began dragging me along with them.

'Where are you taking me?' I looked up at Twins.

'The Palace.' He replied.

'Are you two guards?' I asked and they both laughed.

'No…' Curly chuckled.

'You could give me answers instead of laughing at me all the time!' I spat.

'I wouldn't use that tone with Royalty.' Twins smirked at me.

'Royalty? You're royal?' I gaped.

'Yes, two out of the six princes.' Curly said.

'Princes?' I raised my eyebrows. 'Is Peter a King?'

'No, he's just a higher status Prince than us.' Twins answered.

'What are your actual names? I'm guessing those are your nicknames.' I tried to be polite, maybe they'd be more reasonable and not lock me in a dungeon.

'Like I said, none of your concern.' Twins smiled arrogantly and I looked down as I walked with them. 'Home sweet home.' I looked back up and we were in front of a vine woven palace, bigger than any of the building back home, maybe a bit smaller than Buckingham Palace but far more extravagant. They led me up the steps to the palace's golden doors. The guards recognised them and let us through.

'Intruder?' They asked the princes and they nodded. We walked through vast, never ending hallways, eventually we got to even more gold doors. They opened one and revealed a luxurious ballroom. A chandelier hung from the tall ceiling that was painted with cherub artwork, white marble floors and there was a row of six thrones at the end of the room, there were four boys stood by the thrones conversing with each other and they, again, seemed my age.

'Peter, we have a… dilemma.' Curly called out. Four boys turned around from talking to each other. One of them was muscular, blue eyes and sharp spiked brown hair, there was a shorter one, slightly chubby and chestnut eyes, then a freckled boy with brilliant deep red hair. They were all dressed in the same outfits as Curly and Twins. I guessed the boy in the slightly different outfit was Peter. I felt foolish that I was scared of him. He was not muscular at all, he was rather thin and scrawny, long legs and slim torso. He had a sweet cherub face, blue eyes, pink lips and dark blonde hair, everything about him was beautiful. He was dressed in a longer coat to the others that was bottle green with golden buttons. He looked at me up and down with his baby blue eyes and pursed his lips, putting his hands on his hips and circling the three of us like a vulture.

'Pirate?' He asked them when he got back to standing in front of us.

'For the last time, I'm _not_ a Pirate!' I yelled and Peter looked shocked at my outburst.

'She's talkative.' Curly laughed.

'And opinionated, abrupt, asks lots of questions-' Peter silenced Twins.

'Why is she a dilemma? She's not a Pirate?' Peter asked.

'Mortal.' That was all Twins had to say to turn Peter's cherub face dark and his blue eyes ice cold, all the other boys sucked in a breath.

'How did you get here?' He ordered.

'I followed my brother through a portal. He was with Kate Hook, if that has importance to you.' I said, knowing it did and Peter looked stunned. 'I have no use to you, he doesn't know I'm here. Can I go home? You can wipe my memory or whatever you so called "immortals" do.' I shrugged.

'There is no way home.' The red hair boy answered.

'What? No my brother has visited before and he can-'

'No, Nibs is right. He's with Pirates. They have the only way out, and _in_ apparently.' Peter mumbled.

'So… I'm stuck here?' I whispered.

'Unless you would want to be killed by Pirates trying to get out.' Twins said. Peter rubbed his fingers against his temple.

'Why did we have to be burdened with her?' Peter sighed.

'Hey!' I protested.

'What will people say when they find out there is a mortal in the Palace?' Peter shook his head in dismay. 'Just, put her in the dungeon for now. I'll decide what to do later.' He waved his hand to give the order.

'Peter!' The muscular guy chirped up. 'It's not her fault she's here, and she's probably scared as it is. Throwing her in a dungeon would be stupid and cruel.' He walked over to me and took me out of the grip of Twins and Curly. He put a comforting arm around me. 'I won't allow it, she should be treated as a guest, we have plenty of rooms.' He justified.

'You take care of the filthy mortal if you so desperately want to.' Peter growled and stormed out of the ballroom.

'Well done Slightly.' Curly muttered sarcastically.

'I refuse to let someone innocent be thrown in a dungeon.' He retorted.

'But she's a mortal.' The chubby one said.

'Don't be narrow minded like everyone else Tootles.' Slightly sighed and hooked his arm under mine. 'I'll escort you to your sleeping quarters.' He led me out of the ballroom swiftly. I was glad for this Slightly guy, without him I'd be alone in a dungeon and shown no kindness. He took me up so many stairs, twist and turns that I began to feel dizzy. Finally we got to a row of doors. He opened the first one and he took me inside. The room was a delicate cream colour with a large bed covered in soft, pale furs. There was also a wardrobe, book shelf and a dresser. 'Will this do?' He asked.

'It's beautiful… Thank you as well. If it wasn't for you I'd be sleeping in the dungeon.' I mumbled.

'Ignore Peter, he's touchy about your kind.' He said. 'I never caught your name?'

'Eden Rebecca Booth.' I replied.

'That's a lovely name, my full name is Xavier Slightary, or Slightly as everyone calls me.' He shrugged.

'You're the first person to give me their full name.' I chuckled. 'All of you boys down there are Princes yes?' He nodded. 'Shouldn't you have Princesses or something?'

'_They_ should have a Princess.' He smiled.

'Oh, you have a Princess already?' I asked and he chuckled. 'What?' I smiled.

'Um, I don't have a Princess and I'm not looking for a Princess.' He said and I was confused.

'You're just happy to be independent and single?' I asked and he laughed a bit more.

'No, no, I'm looking for a Prince.' He replied and I finally caught on.

'Oh, sorry I didn't realise.' I shook my head.

'It's fine.' He smiled.

'Well, where is your Prince?' I said.

'I'm still looking.' He said.

'He'll be lucky, you're very kind.' I complimented, he smiled but then it faded and he looked back at me.

'Look, everyone on this island is brainwashed to believe that mortals, like you, are not good people. You'll get a lot of people like those idiots downstairs.' He shook his head. 'Peter had this thing with mortals and he hates them, so does the rest of this island.'

'All because of Peter?' I asked.

'Yes, Twins is just as bad if I'm honest and Curly, you were unlucky they were the ones to find you.' Slightly sighed. 'Well, I shall leave you to sleep, you've had a long day. I'll send someone up to you for breakfast, these hallways get confusing.' He laughed and I nodded.

'Thank you again.' I quickly said before he left and he smiled, shaking his head. He closed the door and I was alone. I wouldn't be able to go home for a long time. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, maybe this was a dream and I'd wake up at home in my own room.


	3. Breakfast Spat

I awoke with a knock to the door. I climbed up off the bed and noticed the room was full of sunlight. I ran my fingers through my chocolate coloured hair and walked to the door. I opened it to see Twins stood in the frame. 'Good morning.' I uttered politely.

'Slightly sent me to take you to breakfast.' He gruffly stated and I nodded, following him down the hallway. 'How was your sleep?' He asked.

'Perfect really, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.' I smiled and Twins nodded.

'I'm glad.' He replied, not looking at me. He took me down back to the same level as the ballroom and we walked along to yet again, another golden door. He opened it and led the way to a grand dining room. The table was covered in fruits, pancakes, muffins, juice assortments, eggs, bacon and so many other delicious foods. I sat between Slightly and Twins. Peter didn't greet or look up at me during breakfast. I picked a few delicacies and put them on my plate. I felt out of place knowing I was inferior to them. They began talking about fighting pirates, they made it sound adventurous and daring.

'When do you fight the pirates?' I tried to slip into the conversation.

'Whenever we feel like it, when they cause trouble, etcetera.' Tootles shrugged.

'What do you fight with?' I asked curiously.

'Swords, bow and arrow, occasionally other blades…' Nibs answered frowning.

'And are you any good?' I smiled.

'Obviously.' Peter uttered, narrowing his eyes and took a sip of some sort of juice from his glass.

'It's a bit more of a boy's subject, fighting I mean, one you shouldn't be interested in or know about.' Twins said casually.

'_Actually_ I'm rather interested in the subject. I have taken fencing_ and_ archery classes I will have you know, and I got pretty good.' I countered.

'You can't be that good, you're a girl.' Twins mumbled and my blood boiled. _How dare he?_ My gender would not determine whether I was good or bad at fencing or archery. These boys were far too up their own arses to be open minded about anything. Mortals like me were inferior and now girls were deemed delicate flowers that couldn't fight? I narrowed my eyes, took the knife he was using to cut his bacon out of his hand and threw it at the bouquet of fruits, slicing a crisp, red apple in two.

'I taught myself that one summer evening in the garden, I'd say I was good. _For a girl._' I taunted.

'Well, if I need my fruit to be chopped again I'll know who to go to won't I?' He smirked conceitedly, his dark eyes looking down at me as if I was dirt.

'Or maybe you'll know who to watch out for when a knife comes hurtling towards your eye.' Slightly laughed and I chuckled to myself. Twins was about to retort until someone's voice interrupted him.

'Your Highnesses.' A man greeted, followed by two other men bowing behind him. They were all dressed in bronze waist coats with white shirts and dark green trousers.

'Birch, Hawthorn, Alder.' Peter greeted them, standing up from his seat.

'Our advisors.' Slightly whispered to me and I nodded.

'You sent us on account of a dilemma?' Birch said. I knew what the dilemma was, or more _who_.

'Yes, _that_.' Peter pointed at me and the three men looked my way.

'She's… mortal.' Hawthorn stated, looking at me like I was a mere flea.

'That's the problem. She found a way here, as you know I sealed off all access to her world except what Hook has, she came from Pirate way, following her brother.' Peter explained.

'Her brother you say?' Alder queried.

'Yes, it seems he is in alliance with Kate Hook, thus the Captain himself.' Peter said.

'How terrible… we cannot send her back easily at all.' Birch sighed, looking at me with pity. 'What are you known as in your world?'

'Eden Rebecca Booth.' I replied.

'Eden, you seemed to be trapped here. We cannot offer you a way out without you being caught up with Pirates.' Birch explained.

'Now you see my problem?' Peter huffed. 'She is a burden. She'll bring disgrace to the Palace if she is known in Neverland. I will look a fool.'

'Do not fret, dear Prince. We shall give people a story to go by so they know you are doing this out of the goodness of your hearts and being heroic.' Alder said.

'How?' Peter frowned.

'Eden was kidnapped by Pirates and brought here on their ship, during a fight with Captain Hook you took pity on the bruised and beaten creature. Thinking she was immortal you took her back to the Palace only to discover she was a filthy mortal. Yet you did not have a cruel enough heart to send her back to the ship and you kept her here, under your own gracious kindness as a servant.' Hawthorn gave him the story and I was livid. _Filthy mortal? Gracious kindness? Servant?_ They talked about me as if I was not even here.

'It is plausible.' Peter grinned to himself. 'Yes, spread that around when people question.'

'That story is lies! I will not have people lied to because you want to look heroic! Peter Pan you are anything but gracious and kind! You wanted to put me in the dungeon and you look upon me as if I am subhuman!' I stood up from my chair, face flushed with anger and fists clenched.

'How dare you talk to your Prince like that?! Bow down and beg for his forgiveness!' Birch gasped.

'I would dare not apologise for the truth! And I would never bow down to one of these Princes even if my life depended on it!' I spat. Everyone was silent, I heard Slightly gulp beside me and I could hear Peter's furious breathing.

'Twins.' He said firmly, Twins looked up at Peter. 'Take Miss Booth to her room immediately before I run her through.' He growled. Twins stood up, grabbed my arm and marched me out of the room.

'I hate you!' I screamed at Peter as I was dragged away. I carried on screaming that phrase, over and over again. We finally got to my room and I was still screaming and thrashing against Twins. He wrapped a tight arm around my shoulders to restrain me and covered my mouth with his hand to silence me.

'He can't hear you!' Twins yelled, in an attempt to calm me down. He sat down on the soft bed with me and sighed as he waited for my fit of rage to tire itself. Eventually I stopped and just broke into soft sobs. He took his hand away from my mouth and relaxed his arm around me. 'Done?'

'I want to go home.' I whispered through my tears.

'You can't.' He said.

'Take me home, please.' I begged.

'I can't.' He sighed. I collapsed on the bed and he sat by my side as I allowed tears to fall down my face. He didn't attempt to comfort me, hold me or wipe me tears away; he just sat there. We both jumped as a crash noise was made along the hallway.

'Peter! Calm down, you can't hurt her! Listen to me!' Slightly shouted. I froze and clung to Twins' arm as I sat up. He went to brush me off like dirt until another crash was heard followed by an angry scream and he put a protective arm around me.

'I can and I damn will! She embarrassed me! I'm wonderful; how dare she call me cruel? I should hand her over to Hook this instant!' Peter roared, it even scared Twins. Another smash echoed through the palace and Twins walked over to the door.

'No!' I squeaked thinking he was going to let Peter in but I was relieved when he locked it. He walked over and sat on the bed. 'Thank you…'

'_You_ locked it.' He said, staring at me, his thick brow creased down. I nodded; understanding that if anyone questioned why the door was locked it was me helping myself.

'Peter, go downstairs and calm down! Twins is probably dealing with her as you wanted!' Slightly growled over Peter's violent pacing.

'She's not allowed out of that room! No lunch, dinner, anything!' He screamed and marched down the hall and I sighed in relief. The door handle rattled as Slightly tried to open it.

'Open the door it's me…' Slightly said quietly. Twins got up and opened the door, letting Slightly in, and then closing and locking the door.

'I presume you heard that?' He said to me and I nodded.

'I presume the story they're telling is going ahead.' I sighed.

'Yes…' Slightly dropped his shoulders and then turned to look at Twins. 'Twins I want you to stay in here with her today, Peter will be livid and probably try storming in here.'

'Why can't you?' He groaned.

'I am the only one of us who's firm with him! I'll need to calm him down!' Slightly stated. 'And don't "deal with her" as Peter wanted...'

'I wouldn't.' He said quietly, like he was hurt that someone could assume he would.

'I'll sneak food up to you.' Slightly said and let himself out. Twins locked the door and sighed, turning to look at me.

_Review, review, review. xxx_


	4. Challenged

'Who's Hook?' I eventually asked after two hours of silence. I was lying on my stomach against the soft sheets, fiddling with the ends of my hair, snapping the split ends off.

'A vile character.' Twins shrugged, flicking through the book he'd found.

'As vile as Peter?' I scoffed and Twins looked at me with deadly eyes.

'Don't you dare compare them. You think Peter is bad, you're in for a shock Booth, you don't know anything yet.' He uttered harshly.

'He's that bad?' I whispered, shocked that someone could be worse than Peter at this point.

'Yes, now stop asking me questions and shut up.' Twins snapped, angrily flicking the next page of the book.

'I have a right to know who this Hook character is, he's got my brother!' I sat up and scowled fiercely at Twins.

'If I tell you will you be silent for the duration of our time stuck in here?' He glanced up from his book.

'Yes…' I mumbled quietly. He closed his book and shuffled closer to me on the bed.

'Captain James Hook is the most ruthless pirate the seas have ever seen. He's a bitter and twisted man, out for revenge for Peter.' He explained. 'Peter had cut off his hand and fed it to the crocodile, which now wants the rest of Hook, he replaced his hand with an impaling, sharp hook that could slice open your stomach until all your guts fell out.' I scoffed. 'What?'

'Liar. You're just trying to scare me.' I narrowed my eyes.

'I'm not lying.' He spoke through gritted teeth and I raised my eyebrows in doubt. 'Fine.' He growled ferociously and began unbuttoning his jacket and tucking his shirt out of his trousers. He lifted up his white, crisp shirt to reveal his torso, at around the middle of it a long scar ran over his toned muscles. I gaped at the thick white scar that protruded slightly from his skin. 'Enough proof?' He shoved his shirt back over the scar.

'He did that to you?' I muttered and he nodded his head slowly. 'Why?'

'Why wouldn't he? I'm his enemy.' He stated.

'It must have hurt terribly.' I said.

'I was bedridden for a while.' He sighed, shaking his head at the thought. 'You don't want to cross paths with him.'

'Will my brother be safe?' I asked nervously as he began tucking his shirt back in.

'I don't know…' Was the reply and it worried me. Jack was interfering with a psychotic pirate and was potentially in grave danger. I decided then it was time to stop asking questions. Twins returned to the book he was reading not acknowledging me anymore. Slightly came up an hour later with food, he also gave an update of Peter's anger; Peter was _still_ pacing back and forth with rage. Twins would have to stay with me longer and he wasn't happy with this at all. Slightly was taking none of Twins' whining and left us shortly. I walked over to the window where there was a ledge big enough for a seat. I tucked my knees under my chin and looked out the window; I saw vast amounts of trees and beautiful, glimmering blue waters in the distance. I glanced over at Twins, he'd picked up another book by this point and he looked deeply engaged in the story. I looked out the window again and noticed the guards in the garden, a lovely large garden.

'Why didn't they just send a guard to stay with me in this room?' I asked.

'It's my punishment most likely.' He grumbled.

'Punishment?' I questioned.

'I was the one who found you and brought you to Peter. He blamed me for everything once Slightly had taken you up here last night.' He frowned at me as if it was my fault. 'He said I had burdened us all with your presence and I should have left you in the forest for Hook or someone else to find.'

'It's great to know I'm so wanted…' I sighed angrily. 'I think the only person who genuinely wants me here is Slightly.'

'Hmm, you would be much wanted on Cannibal Island.' He smirked.

'I'm guessing that island is what it says on the tin?' I said wearily, worried about all the dangers I'd heard about this place already.

'Yes, they'd _love_ to have you for dinner.' He chuckled and I smiled slightly at his sick joke. 'They are in alliance with Hook so be careful.' He warned and that added to the problem of Jack.

'Jack is in a rather sticky situation I'm guessing.' I bit my lip and he nodded. Did Jack know what he'd gotten himself into? I wondered if maybe he thought it sounded adventurous and then when he got here realised the terrible dangers he would face. I was most worried about the deadly Captain that may have taken a fondness to my brother, and obviously is Kate's faher. There was a knock at the door and Twins jumped up to see who it was. He unlocked and opened the door, Slightly was back again.

'Twins you're excused.' Twins smiled in relief and left as fast as he could without so much as a goodbye, and too quick for me to even thank him. 'How are you Eden?' Slightly asked.

'I'm fine, is Peter calm now?' I nibbled at my thumb.

'Um, yes, he would like to see you…' Slightly gulped and I fidgeted. 'I'll go with you, you won't be alone with him and please _try_ not to anger him further.' Slightly begged.

'I'll be reasonable, for you. Not him.' I replied and Slightly gave a gracious smile. He led me out of my room and down to the ballroom where I presume Peter was waiting. He opened the grand door and led the way, I peered around Slightly and saw Peter in one of the thrones. 'Miss Eden Rebecca Booth.' Slightly announced and stood to the side. Peter scowled at me but then composed himself. I stood in front of him, waiting to be yelled at.

'Are you happy you made a fool of yourself?' He asked.

'Yes, I am.' I answered honestly but Slightly gave me a pleading look. 'However what I did could have been done with dignity and discretely.' Peter nodded at this.

'I agree, my advisors do not think highly of you after that melodramatic outburst.' Peter explained.

'That is understandable.' I muttered.

'Are you sorry?' He prompted, as if he expected me to apologise to him. I glanced at Slightly and he nodded his head at me, I gave a sigh and dropped my shoulders.

'Yes… I apologise.' I unwillingly said but Peter accepted it anyway.

'Thank you.' He said blandly. 'Now, I do not expect you to wear that dress for the time you are going to have to spend here.' I looked down at the green dress I was wearing that night. 'We have allowed the royal seamstresses to make you a selection of dresses that deem acceptable to wear in the Palace. They will be placed in the wardrobe of the room you are staying in currently, that is now your room.'

'Thank you.' I said truthfully, I was very thankful for this.

'You're excused.' Peter brushed his hand for me to go away. I turned and walked out the grand doors, leaving Peter and Slightly talking amongst themselves. I decided to walk around the Palace, seeing as I was going to be spending a lot of time here for God knows how long. My brogues tapped along the hallways' marble floors, I got to the other end of the Palace and heard loud obnoxious laughter. I pressed my ear against one of the doors.

'You spent a whole damn day with her?!' What sounded like that Curly boy roared with laughter.

'Punishment from Peter, he's given me enough shite about bringing her back here.' Twins laughed. 'You owe me, you got none of the blame.'

'Hey it was your idea!' Curly said.

'Eh, she's not bad looking. If she was immortal I'd consider her for a night…' One of the other boys snorted and I pulled a disgusted face.

'But she _isn't _immortal.' Twins stated strictly.

'Poor little girl, she has no idea what it's like here.' Another sighed. Tootles or Nibs, I didn't know which.

'She'll attract pirates like bees to honey.' Twins said. 'Think about it, her brother may come looking for her and then we'll get more frequent pirate attacks on the Palace.'

'As if we don't have enough…' Curly said. They had attacks? From pirates? I opened the door and they all looked up from the game of poker they appeared to be playing.

'What was that about attacks?' I demanded.

'You little wench! You were eavesdropping!' Twins exclaimed gruffly.

'I said: what about attacks?' I repeated slower.

'Nothing that con-' Twins smugly started but the red haired boy, Nibs, interrupted him.

'Hey, look, if there is a pirate attack she needs to know what to do yeah? Safety first.' He said. 'Pull up a chair Mortal.' I grabbed a wooden chair that was in the corner and placed it next to him, sitting myself down. 'Right, we get a few pirate attacks and they can be brutal. As the Princes we defend ourselves and others in the Palace, we fight it's what we do. You'll have to-'

'I can fight.' I shrugged.

'It's dangerous.' Tootles said.

'I'll be fine.' I brushed off with a lift of my shoulders. 'I can fence and-'

'You're not fighting. Girls can't.' Curly glared.

'Girls _can_. I'll do whatever to defend myself and others.' I proclaimed.

'Nawh, but you may get blood on one of your pretty, little dresses.' Twins patronised, shuffling his deal of cards.

'Aw, and you may get stupidity on that beautifully ironed shirt from being a constant bigot all the time.' I countered and he gave me a dark look back.

'We're just saying that we don't want to find your mangled body in the Palace after an attack.' Nibs said harshly.

'I'll be fine.' I snapped.

'Don't come crying to me when you are injured.' Twins smirked to himself.

'Teach me to fight properly if you doubt me.' I answered.

'Teach a girl to fight?' Curly scoffed.

'As if.' Tootles laughed and I rolled my eyes.

'You're right.' I said nonchalantly. 'I just thought your smart boy brains would be good enough to teach _even_ a girl to fight. Obviously you're not as smart as I thought.' I hid my smile that was forming, I knew this would be enough to do the trick.

'Oh _please_, we could teach you easily.' Nibs said.

'Prove it.' I shrugged.

'Very well, tomorrow morning we will see you in the gardens.' Twins challenged.

'Challenge accepted.'

_keep reviews coming x_


	5. Morning Lesson

There was an archery target set up at the bottom of the garden. Archery wasn't my strongest point, I'd only had a few practices with it unlike weekly fencing practice. The green grass went on for miles, the size of a golf course almost; it wouldn't surprise me if they played golf. I managed to find a dress that would allow me to move during practice. It was a long sleeved mint green dress with a charcoal pinafore and reached just above the knee, I wouldn't wear one of the puffed out tea dresses they had given me, not now anyway. There were five white chairs laid out for the Princes and a much grander one set out for Peter in particular, there was also a table full of refreshments, sandwiches and a big bowl of red punch. Peter was already lounging in his chair, eyes closed and being fanned by a few of his servants. I looked away from him, disgusted, and watched the five other Princes at the refreshment table. A moment later Twins strolled over to me, smirking with a bow and arrow in hand.

'Alright Booth,' he shoved the archery equipment in my hand, 'first, show me what you know.'

'What are you some archery expert?' I raised my eyebrows.

'I'm the best out of these dunces.' He cocked his thumb over to them at the food and drinks. 'Now, shoot.' I lined myself up with the target, raised the bow and placed the arrow onto it. I pulled back and let the arrow soar towards the target; it wasn't far from a bull's eye but it wasn't the best. 'Not completely terrible.' Twins muttered, a bit disappointed that I could actually hit a target. 'Go again.' He passed me another arrow and I went to shoot again, I hit it in around about the same spot and sighed in frustration. 'I see your problem.' He smiled. He gave me another arrow and placed his hands on my hips, turning me to the side slightly. 'Try it at this angle, bring your elbows up a bit.' He raised my elbows up delicately with his hands, I pulled the arrow back and I hit the target. It wasn't a bull's eye but it was close, very close and better than before. 'Perfect, with a bit more practice.' Twins said, his lips near my ear and his hot breath tickling my neck.

'Twins!' Peter yelled and Twins stepped away from me and faced Peter, I looked over to Peter watching us curiously as well. 'Give her a sword, if she's so good at fencing I want to see.' Twins went to collect me a sword and Slightly came over.

'You're good already.' He smiled at the target.

'Thanks.' I mumbled.

'Twins is a good teacher it seems.' Slightly looked over at him and back to me. I looked over at him as well, he had his shirt sleeves rolled up and he ran a hand through his brown hair as he refreshed himself. 'Eden, you seem to be very flushed?' I felt my hot cheeks with the back of my hand.

'Oh, I've just caught the sun is all.' I shrugged off. Twins walked back over and handed me a sword, he had one himself. 'Duel?' I challenged, smiling.

'Yes.' Twins said, looking conceited. Slightly stepped back to watch the fight unfold. He bowed to start and I bowed back. He then whisked the sword in front of him and it clashed with mine, we spent a good five minutes attacking and blocking each other with our swords. 'Not bad for a girl.' He panted and smiled briefly.

'Not bad for a-' I was about to retort until a gunshot rang out through the garden. I turned around and saw about fifteen dirty looking men with tattoos and piercings swarming the beautiful garden, tainting it completely. Twins wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me along with him. 'Who are they?'

'Pirates.' He grumbled and placed me with the others by the chairs. 'Peter, what do we do? Are they here for a fight or attack?' Peter calmly turned his head over to them, gazing out of his blue eyes tranquilly and still lounging in his chair.

'No, they wouldn't attack when we have obvious weapons out with us. Sit in your seats and shut up, I'll deal with them.' The boys all sat in their seats and Twins tugged me down so I was sat to the right hand side of him on my knees, he snatched a fan off one of Peter's servants and gave it to me.

'Play along.' He muttered.

'I refuse to play servant to you!' I scoffed and glared at him.

'You'll do as I say if you want to live.' He growled as the pirates slowly approached. They stood in front of the chairs, blocking our sunlight, waiting for Peter to greet them.

'Fine day today, Gentlemen.' Peter smiled. 'What brings you here? You're not attacking?'

'Your majesties.' The main pirate said sarcastically and bowed. He was in dark brown trousers with a dirty cream shirt and long black coat. His hair was long, dark and greasy with cold green eyes and sharp, spiteful features. A long scar ran down the left side of his face near his eye. 'We are not here for a fight in theory, but answers. What is this story floating around about you rescuing a non-existent Mortal from the clutches of our beloved Captain? Care to explain.'

'I must have been really sneaky to take her off your ship before you or the Captain even found the Mortal.' Peter chuckled to himself arrogantly. This pirate glared at him and then scanned his eyes along all of us, his gaze caught mine and he grinned menacingly.

'She's new, is that her?' He pointed at me with his tanned hand. Peter gave a naïve shrug and looked away. The pirate stared down at me, scanning his eyes over my small frame and smirking to himself. 'And it is true, you _are_ keeping her as a servant, she's stuck fanning the little runt who sliced my face.' He growled and looked at Twins who kept a hard expression on his face. Twins had given him that harsh scar, you could tell that this pirate and Twins were solid arch nemeses from their harsh glares towards each other that lasted about a minute. The pirate finally gave a snort of laughter and turned his full attention back to me. 'The question is where did the Earthling come from? What's your name sweetheart?' He asked sickeningly. I decided to tell the truth; Peter or any of the others couldn't stop me and as scary as these men were they would take me to Jack who could take me home.

'I'm Eden Rebecca Booth.' I said, hoping they'd catch onto the surname.

'Booth? As in Kate's Booth?' The main pirate narrowed his eyes.

'Yes, Jack Booth is my brother, I followed him and Kate here by accident and I need to get home.' I begged.

'Booth, _shut up_.' Twins hissed low.

'Aw, she wants to find her brother.' He cooed and looked at his other men, smirking. 'We'll take her off your hands and to her dear brother.' He extended a hand out to me and looked over to Peter for him to accept. To my delight Peter nodded his head uncaringly. Twins looked horrified, his mouth dropped open when I placed my hand in the pirate's. I was pulled up to my feet and the pirate drew me in close to his chest, he reeked of rum. 'We'll be off now this is all cleared up.'

'She is not going anywhere.' Twins said lowly, his dark eyes completely black now.

'What was that Princey, I couldn't quite hear you?' The pirate chuckled. Twins stood up from his chair, tall, and walked up to him.

'Hand her back over.' He growled like a heated tiger.

'Twins, he'll take me back to my brother and I'll be off of your case.' I reasoned, wondering why he was getting so worked up. These weren't the most brilliant men but they'd take me to my brother at least and they would all be over the moon to have me away from them.

'He's not going to take you to your brother…' He mumbled to me severely. 'Trust me, please.' He pleaded.

'Don't you want to go home? Back to your loving family?' The pirate whispered in my ear harshly, the smell of alcohol made my nose wrinkle.

'Booth.' Twins said softly and gave me his hand, the longer I stayed with the pirate the more I felt uncomfortable, I remembered the scar I'd been shown, the anger when I compared Peter to Hook, I realised going with a pirate would be a big mistake and I dove straight into Twins' arms. He wrapped his crushing arms around me and held me close. 'Wise choice.' He muttered in my ear. He pushed me behind him and narrowed his eyes at the pirate. 'Leave now.'

'Very well, but Jack Booth will know his sister is with you brats and we'll come after you, particularly you.' He pointed his bony finger at Twins. 'And you,' he turned to me, 'your brother will come and you will surely go with him when you see what pigs these little boys are.' The pirates then left silently, like snakes in the grass. As soon as the pirates were out of ear shot Twins turned to face Peter abruptly.

'Why were you going to allow her to go with him?' He said in utter disbelief at Peter.

'So she would see that whatever happened to her was the wrong choice and for her to appreciate our mercy and kindness towards her. I knew one of you weaklings wouldn't let her go.' Peter waved a hand to dismiss it. Peter got up from his seat and glided indoors. The other boys followed him inside silently. Slightly gave Twins a quick thank you and then stormed in to presumably tell Peter off. Twins and I were left in the garden alone.

'Twins?' I said quietly. He looked at me with his dark eyes, I discovered they weren't black but just a very deep brown. 'Um, thank you? I'm guessing for you to stop me going home and having your one wish taken for my safety was very gracious of you.'

'Understand that if it was a faery I would have let you go home.' He said, Slightly had told me about their close alliance with the faeries and they would be the ones who could possibly take me home.

'Yes, I know. I was daft to think a pirate would help me.' I rubbed my arm nervously.

'You were utterly _stupid_ to think it.' His face hardened, I looked down. 'That was Cromwell, he's a vile man, all pirates are.'

'You said he wasn't going to take me to my brother…' It was more of a question rather than a statement.

'They obviously will accept any Mortal graciously due to the island's distaste of them but not for good purposes... They would use people like you for slavish work, human shields, testing their food to see if it's not poisoned, and many other inhumane servitudes…' He trailed off and looked away.

'I get it.' I mumbled. 'You saved me and I owe you a big one.'

'You owe me nothing.' He shook his head.

'I do, and now I have you in trouble with my brother and more pirates.' I sighed helplessly.

'Don't worry, I can fight them off.' He smiled, shrugging and I laughed lightly.

'I have no doubt in you.' I said and he reached for my hand, and shook it firmly.

'Now, go inside before you get into any more trouble.' He said in his assertive tone again and I thought it wise to be accepting of his wish. He did just rescue me from a rash decision.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews so far, hopefully there will soon be more readers and reviewers! x_


	6. A Party

I didn't see anyone for a few days, the only time I would see any of the Princes was when I was called down for dinner. I would usually pass my time with reading books or pacing the gardens in the afternoon. To say I was bored was an understatement. There was so much more to explore past the walls of the Palace yet I was only allowed till the end of the lawn and not any further. I knew they were trying to keep me away from the rest of the island due to my Mortal status and being seen with me would be public embarrassment for them. I thought about my parents, even though I didn't care much for them, they must be worried about Jack and I. We would be the latest word of mouth amongst my mother's friends and my father's business partners would be giving him their condolences, maybe even looking into our sudden disappearance. I decided to wander the Palace again when I woke up one morning after my days of boredom, maybe there were lots of secret passages to explore or something. I put on one of the dresses that had been made for me, a light blue one with a white collar and slipped on the only shoes I had, my brogues from home, quite possibly the only piece of home I had. I walked from my room and down the different hallways. I could smell a comforting smell of bread being made in the kitchen and the young cooks laughing amongst themselves. I scanned one hallway that had lots of different portraits hung up on the deep green wall. In each gold frame there were six portraits of all the Princes and one in the middle of all of them together, underneath there were gold plaques of their actual names. I looked at them one by one, Adam Curlter "Curly's" real name, I knew Slightly's name was Xavier Slightary, next was Roland Niblet who was "Nibs". There was then the large group portrait of them, Peter in the middle of the portrait and the others surrounding him in extravagant clothes. Peter Pan's portrait was next and he looked conceited as ever, next to his was Francis Toote, Tootles' original name and I got to Twins' portrait, the one boy I was dying to know the name of since he refused to tell me when we first met. Engraved in the gold plaque was Maxim Twinton. _Maxim_.

'What are you doing here?' I turned around to see _Maxim_ standing there.

'I've found your secret.' I smirked and he chuckled, looking at the gold plaques.

'Well, Eden Rebecca Booth, it seems now you know my name.' He said.

'Indeed, Maxim Twinton.' I smiled smugly. 'I haven't seen any of you in a while.' I added.

'We've been busy.' He gave a shrug.

'I haven't, I've been so bored.' I said, frustrated. 'I'm not allowed to leave the Palace and it gets so dull here day after day.'

'Well… Peter is hosting a party tonight which, if I know his parties, will run on till the next night.' Twins said.

'This place will be filled with life?' I asked and he nodded. 'What's the event that requires a party?'

'Nothing much, just boredom as you say, and also everyone wants to get a glimpse of the Mortal that wanders the Palace.' He mocked.

'Ugh, really?' I huffed.

'Yes, don't expect to be met with kindness.' He said.

'This party sounds great so far…' I said sarcastically.

'Don't whine it doesn't become you.' Twins shook his head.

'I'm _sorry_ but I'm going to be in a room full of people who look down on me and will hate that I'm a Mortal.' I spat and crossed my arms.

'_Make_ them like you.' Twins stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'How?'

'Maybe don't yell that you hate them?' He sniggered to himself and I smiled remembering my first day here and my outburst at Peter. 'Don't wear red on your first party either.'

'Why?' I narrowed my eyes.

'The colour red is Hook's infamous colour, they'll pick up on it and use that as a reason not to like you.' Twins explained.

'What should I wear?' I frowned, now even my clothes were going to determine what people thought of me.

'Show me what you've got.' Twins sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temple. I led him up to my room and pulled out the nicest selection of dresses that would be worn on a formal occasion. I laid them out across the bed and he scanned them, hand on his hip. 'This one.' He picked up one that was a neutral beige colour with very faint embroidered lilac flowers sewn to the bottom of the dress and a blue silver ribbon around the waist. 'Slightly will come up and get you at seven.' He mumbled, shoved the dress in my arms and left. I took his advice and put the others away.

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was seven. I was in the dress with my hair left down and hanging around my shoulders. There was a knock and I got up from where I sat on the bed and opened the door. Slightly stood there in a crisp clean suit and smiled at me.

'You look extravagant, may I escort you downstairs?' He joked and I laughed, nodding my head.

'Of course you may.' I mock curtsied. I took his arm and he led me down the hall. I realised how nervous I felt and I was shaking like a leaf, Slightly patted my hand.

'If you act like your hilarious self, they will find it impossible not to like you, even for a Mortal.' He said and I took a deep breath as we got to the ballroom door.

'They're all in there?' I asked and he nodded.

'Chin up.' Was the last thing he said before we entered the grandly decorated ballroom. It was filled with life, everyone in striking outfits. Slightly led me down the stairs and to the main floor. We were headed straight for Peter who was talking to three women around Jack's age, each as beautiful as the next and they were wearing full length shimmering gowns. 'Peter? Eden is here now.' Slightly let go of my arm and Peter surveyed what I was wearing, seeming satisfied he looked at the women.

'Ladies, this is Eden Booth, the Mortal.' They turned their faces to gaze at me. 'Eden this is Marisol, Edwina and Juliet.'

'Good evening.' I nodded my head at them.

'She's small.' Marisol criticised.

'She's like a doll.' Edwina giggled and took a sip of her drink.

'Her hair is so soft.' Juliet held a strand of my hair between her jewelled fingers.

'You all look beautiful this evening.' I complimented, hoping to win them over.

'We like her already.' Edwina laughed and brushed her platinum hair behind her shoulder.

'How has Peter been treating you? Quite well we have heard.' Marisol asked.

'Very pleasant, I have hardly seen his face.' I stated and they cackled a chorus of laughter, Slightly laughed too but Peter didn't find it too funny.

'She's funny, you must bring her down to the lagoon sometime.' Juliet smiled.

'Hmm.' Peter looked at me narrowing his baby blue eyes. 'Maybe… So, ladies should we go get some more refreshments?' They nodded and bid Slightly and I a goodbye.

'They didn't seem too bad.' I commented.

'Yes, they like you, probably because you aren't a threat to their desire.' He laughed and I frowned in confusion. 'They all are helplessly head over heels in love with Peter, you aren't a threat to taking him away from them, mermaids are _very_ jealous.'

'Mermaids? They didn't have tails!' I scoffed.

'They do when they are in water.' I wasn't going to argue with him, after knowing what other creatures there are here I wouldn't be surprised. 'I hope you will take the offer to go down to the lagoon, they hardly ever take a liking to other female species, in particular Mortals.' Slightly explained.

'Oh, well if disliking Peter is all I have to do to get people to like me this will be a piece of cake.' I smirked and Slightly chuckled.

'Be careful, not everyone will find your clever wit funny.' He warned and I nodded. 'Advisors are coming over, behave.' He smirked, I rolled my eyes. They were each wearing a bronze cloak and had black trousers on.

'Your Highness.' They greeted first as was expected.

'Good evening Gentlemen.' Slightly shook their hands. They didn't seem to acknowledge my presence; I looked around the room and tried to scan the area for one of the other Princes. I managed to slip away from their conversation and take in the magnificent surroundings of the party. I stood in the corner of the large hall and fiddled with my hair. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations, I did catch sight of Nibs with a couple of boys I didn't recognise and a very sweet looking girl, she had deep black hair that was done up into a neat bun. She was very small and her eyes twinkled every time she caught gaze with Nibs.

'Excuse me, are you Eden?' A boy stepped in front of my gaze, I nodded . His suit was a deep blue and he had beautiful dark skin as well as a friendly smile. 'I'm Luca, Slightly told me to speak to you.'

'About what?' I looked alarmed, making him laugh.

'Nothing serious, just how you are?' He said.

'I'm fine, bored in this Palace, but alive and well.' I gave a faint smile.

'They're not accepting of you are they?' He asked sympathetically.

'Slightly is, the others not so much. I'm hoping they are warming up to me but Peter is-'

'Peter _is_ something.' He exhaled. 'He hates all Mortals don't take it too personally.'

'Seems that _everyone_ here hates Mortals.' I looked down to the floor.

'Pfft "everyone", I don't.' He shrugged, sipping at the drink he was holding.

'Really?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Slightly wouldn't have sent me over if I didn't.' He chuckled. 'I don't see why everyone is so against Mortals, most of the inhabitants on this island were once Mortals.' He shook his head.

'A lot of people are hypocrites?' I frowned and he nodded.

'Completely. Peter had one bad experience with a Mortal and he banishes the outside world from Neverland and everyone follows his footsteps in hating Mortals.' He explained.

'How do you become permanently immortal?' I asked out of curiosity.

'Well, you have to prove yourself first and then you get a vile of fairy dust to drink which bounds you to the island.' He said, I cast my gaze away in thought. 'Don't worry, you won't age here anyway, that process just makes it official.' Luca assured.

'You should visit the Palace more often, I could have some company.' I smiled, he reminded me of Slightly, no judgement and no coldness, only genuine kindness.

'Yes, maybe Slightly could take you out of the Palace and we could have a day out together.' He offered.

'That sounds great. Also, thank you for treating me as a normal person.' I was truly grateful for his casualness.

'You don't deserve to be treated as subhuman. You're very brave being in a Palace full of prejudice, with the exception of Slightly.' He said kindly.

'What's full of prejudice?' A familiar voice to the right said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Twins standing there in a white shirt and black tie that matched his trousers. He looked over at Luca and narrowed his eyes.

'Nothing your highness.' Luca said and smiled at me. 'I'm going to look for Slightly, I hope to see you again Eden.' He kissed my hand and left to find Slightly in the midst of all the people.

'He's lovely.' I smiled at his disappearing figure and Twins shrugged.

'One of Slightly's weird friends.' He scoffed.

'I like him.' I scowled at Twins.

'He's nice just… eccentric. He has very different ideas, Slightly likes that.' He explained.

'That's why Slightly befriended me easily.' I suggested.

'Yes.' He agreed. 'I see you took my advice with the dress.' He looked down over the fabric and I touched it gently with my fingers.

'Don't get arrogant _Maxim,_ no one has complimented it yet.' I smirked.

'What a lovely dress! What _genius_ told you to wear that?' He joked.

'Not necessarily a genius, more of a fool who thinks he's a guru in attire.' I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

'I don't think, I _know_.' He corrected. I caught sight of Curly with two girls on his arms, one tall with wild red hair and the other was a brunette with a rather vague expression.

'Why aren't you courting any girls?' I nudged Twins' arm. 'You have potential here for a future Princess.'

'I don't want a Princess yet. Too much of a handful.' He looked down at me.

'You're not very romantic.' I tutted mockingly.

'I can be, I'm just saving my love fool side for the right girl.' He frowned.

'You've got the fool part accomplished.' He gave a reluctant smirk at the comment.

'Maxim!' Someone yelled out his proper name and he closed his eyes with a look of dread, already knowing who it was. The man had sleek light brown hair and his clothes looked a lot grander than what Twins made the effort to dress like. Twins didn't seem too interested to talk to this person and simply stood taller than him.

'Randal.' Twins greeted formally, his joking side vanished and he put on his harsh frown.

'How is my little cousin?' Randal patronised.

'I'm very well.' He replied blandly.

'Of course you are; _you_ live in the Palace. You have _everything_ you could possibly want.' He laughed spitefully. 'Why are you stood in the corner socialising with the Mortal?' Randal stared at me up and down and he looked sick to his stomach doing so. 'It's hurtful that a mere Mortal is allowed in the Palace with its luxuries and someone like me was rejected from the Palace.'

'She works here now.' Twins lied. 'You got refused as a Prince.' Randal scoffed and took a swig of his drink. 'I hear you have been socialising with rebels.' Twins criticised.

'I'm allowed to.' Randal glared.

'You hate Mortals, the reason rebels are in fact rebelling is to go to the Mortal's realm.' Twins clarified.

'Boohoo Maxy, you can't rule everything in this land, including my free will.' He slurred, at this point I could tell he had been drinking. He must have been a year or two younger than Jack, definitely older than us, of course he did refer to Twins as "little cousin". 'But of course, your free will is far easier to manipulate.' He chuckled deviously, close to Twins' face. Randal gave me one last disgusted look and then staggered his way into the crowds. Twins was breathing heavily and he marched outside the ballroom into the garden, I decided to follow him. He obviously had a past with his cousin and I was desperate to know what.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and follows, feel free to PM, review, criticise etc x_


	7. Twins

'Twins?' I found him sat on a cold stone bench in the garden, near the red rose bushes. He didn't respond to his name being called and kept his head high and looking straight forward. He would probably have too much pride to open up to me but it was worth a try. I sat down beside him and waited for a response.

'I hate him.' He said mostly to himself.

'You seem to have a past with him.' I muttered and Twins scoffed.

'A past? He took away my past.' He laughed bitterly. 'If that wasn't enough he tries to ruin everything that I have now.' I was still curious to this past.

'What past did he take away?' I asked.

'Why would _you_ care?' He spat and looked at me, his thick eye brows furrowed.

'It sounds like you don't open up to anyone and I am willing to listen to you.' I said. 'I won't tell anyone, who _would_ I tell to be perfectly honest?' I promised and he exhaled.

'I don't resent Mortals because of Peter, or because I think they're inferior, I resent them because they have what was taken from me. Mortals complain about never wanting to grow old and how hard it is, but I want that…' He mumbled. 'I would have loved a family of my own, a grand house and to have enjoyed what else there is to growing up.' I felt awful for him already, all this time he was just jealous.

'Would you go back right now if you could?' I questioned.

'No, I don't have anyone to go back to. Besides, I do love all my brothers, I couldn't leave them and I shouldn't complain about the joys of being young. I'm just bitter about it still.' I found it sweet how he referred to them as his brothers and he smiled, supposedly thinking about all his adventures here.

'How does your cousin come into this?' His smile dropped as I asked this.

'I was his pride and joy, we were more brothers than cousins. I should have noticed something odd about him when it got to his twenty fifth birthday and he still looked eighteen. Randal never missed a family occasion that included me and spent as much time with me as he could. I was really close with my parents being an only child, my father was a great man, he would always manage to balance work and family evenly, and sometimes he would push his work aside for extra time with us. My mother was there all the time, she refused to have nannies because she wanted to have as much time with me as she possibly could and cherish every moment.' His parents were in direct contrast with my parents, they sounded wonderful and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to leave them.

'Randal was my father's brother's child. My uncle was not the most respected man but my parents gladly accepted Randal's visits because they knew how much he loved spending time with me and how much I used to enjoy his company. It was the evening before my seventeenth and my parents had gone out to a party, promising they'd be back before midnight so we could watch the clock strike midnight for the day of my seventeenth. Randal had stayed with me that evening and he was acting overly happy and eager. Then he brought out that _accursed_ glass of red wine, or what I thought was wine. He urged me to have a drink for my seventeenth, I knew Randal was notorious for getting drunk but I laughed and allowed myself one glass, thinking it couldn't hurt. He watched the red, glimmering substance trickle down my throat and into my body. It warmed me from the inside and I felt invincible, I thought it was just the alcohol. He asked how I felt and I told him I felt really odd, almost like I was in such bliss I could fly. He had spiked the drink with fairy dust and I had been turned immortal in that moment. He began chattering about some great adventure and that I had to go with him. I refused and refused but he told me the side effects of the fairy dust and I began to cry, knowing I wouldn't get to grow up and I _knew_ I would never see my parents again if I went with him. I begged him to reverse it and to leave but he slapped his hand over my mouth and dragged me out of my house, I struggled the whole way. I was then taken to a similar portal that you must have stepped in and he took me through.' Twins hands were shaking with anger and I felt livid for him. I was mad at myself for following my own brother but to be taken against your will here? If Jack had done that I would have been infuriated.

'Randal lied and told me there was no way home, even though this was before the portals were closed off by Peter. After weeks of crying, sobbing and being miserable I finally met Peter. He made it bearable here, he was so full of life and laughter it was impossible to mope around him.' Was this the same sulking Peter I had met? 'I was taken to meet the other Princes and they were all the same as Peter, really good people to be around and I was happier. I was asked to join their monarchy and I did so gladly. Randal saw this as an opportunity for more adventure and asked to join, Peter immediately rejected him as he was too close to what Peter called "Pirate age" which was not allowed to rule this island and ever since Randal has made it his duty to make me even more miserable than he did when he took me from home.' I held back my own tears hearing his story, he had a perfect life and it was taken from him. 'I was jealous of every Mortal who came here on own will but Peter loved them. Until the Wendy incident, and after that it was deemed compulsory to hate Mortals which I gladly took up due to the jealousy I held in my heart and bones. When the portals were closed I was almost relieved, no Mortal would arrive here again.' I felt a whole avalanche of guilt crash over me.

'And then you… You came along by act of _stupidity_. You angered me because you were so naïve as to follow your brother here, now your parents have to go through a horrific pain of losing you, as mine must have.' He frowned at me.

'Correction, my parents couldn't give two shits about me.' Twins looked confused. 'They're opposites of your parents, my father is all about business and my mother's contribution to my upbringing was which nanny to hire.' He looked saddened by this and shocked that a parent could have such little involvement in their own child's life.

'I'm sure they miss you now. They'll regret all that time they didn't spend with you.' I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his soft skin. I let a few tears slip, not for self-pity but for him, I felt a need to comfort him. I was surprised when he returned the embrace.

'Maxim, I'm sorry for everything that happened to you.' I sniffed the remaining tears away and he pulled back, wiping a few tears away with his thumb.

'The last thing I want is pity, you wanted to know what happened and I told you. It happened and nothing will ever change it.' He shrugged. 'I need to stop being soft on you, you called me "Maxim" and we can't have that can we?' He chuckled.

'Twins!' Peter barked and we both jumped, turning to face the doors leading out onto the garden. We stood up and walked towards him.

'I told you nothing ok?' He mumbled and I nodded. I walked past Peter but he stopped Twins. I hid behind a corner and listened to what Peter would have to say.

'Twins, what was that?' Peter said lowly.

'She broke down crying, I couldn't leave her there to sob.' He explained.

'Don't show it pity.' Peter muttered. 'I don't need you going soft on me, you're my strongest fighter.' Peter laughed. 'If you carry on giving Mortals cuddles, she'll begin to feel more and more at home here. We can't have that.'

'Why not?' Twins asked.

'We can't have another Wendy.' Peter sighed.

'But she can't leave…' Twins pointed out.

'What if she does find a way home? Or joins the pirates? She's like a dog, you'll get attached to it and when it runs away you'll be broken.' Peter stated, lovely, I was referred to as a dog.

'I understand.' Twins replied coolly.

'Grand, now about battle planning…' Peter's voice trailed off as they walked into the garden. I went up to bed after that, not feeling entirely in the party mood after hearing about Twins. The party did roll onto the next evening and everyone had left halfway through the second night. In the morning I headed down for breakfast as usual, everyone was in their places looking rather tired and slightly ill from the lack of sleep and the liquids they had been drinking the two previous nights.

'Eden, how would you like to go out of the Palace today?' Slightly asked over breakfast.

'I would love-'

'That's not wise Slightly.' Peter interrupted, giving him a harsh glare.

'Why not? No one had a problem with her at the party? She's bored out of her brains being locked in this place all day.' He justified.

'Where would you be going?' Peter exhaled in frustration.

'Only visiting Luca.' Slightly said and took a sip of orange juice. I waited eagerly as I watched Peter ponder his thoughts and think about it.

'You go straight to Luca's and I expect Miss Booth back here by late afternoon. Don't forget the meeting at the lagoon at 3 o clock today either.' Peter warned Slightly and the rest of them.

'Yes, I will take Eden home and then I'll join you.' I got excited when he said "home" but then it faded as I realised he meant here, not exactly the place I'd call home.

'Very well.' Peter accepted and carried on pushing his food around his plate, smiling as he made pictures with the bacon strips and his eggs. I looked over at Twins, we hadn't spoken since his confession about his past that night and he avoided eye contact at breakfast, abruptly excusing himself once his plate was clear. 'What's wrong with him?' Peter frowned as he watched Twins leave the dining area. I decided to excuse myself also, to get ready to go out and also hoping to catch Twins on the way to my room. As soon as I was in the corridor my wrist was caught lightly, I looked behind me and was surprised to see Peter. 'What were you and him talking about that night? He hasn't been the same since.' Peter scowled, waiting for an answer.

'I don't know why he is acting strangely, all we talked about was archery practice.' I lied, knowing I needed to keep his story a secret, in case Peter or the others didn't know. I'm sure Peter must have known, it would be pretty worrying if Peter _didn't_ know.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews so far x_


	8. The Other Half

Luca's home was snug, cosy and cluttered. His house was in between a cluster of trees to the left of the Palace, further along was the Lost Children's huts. Slightly, Luca and I were sat in the heart if his home, surrounded by piles of books and drinking some odd herbal tea on his beaten down velvet sofas. Slightly and him were talking in deep conversation about something I had no knowledge of, my mind was wandering around the room and taking in the bright colours he had painted the walls with, mostly light blues, yellow and vibrant pink colours. A snippet of their conversation caught my attention.

'Has she anywhere permanent to stay?' Luca asked Slightly with concern.

'We won't think about that now.' Slightly gave me a reassuring smile and patted my knee.

'You may need to, every inhabitant here in Neverland wants to know about each of the Princes love interests. Girls are lining up to be Royalty and I don't want her feeling outnumbered when the girls enter the Palace and feel the need to treat her like dirt to impress Peter and the other Princes.' Luca commented, taking a gulp of tea. 'Did you see Nibs and Katarina at the party? Discussion is sparking and everyone wants you boys to hurry up and find your other halves.' What would I do when they all found someone? Like Luca said, they would look down on me and I would have no company. Slightly would be busy with his Prince as would the other Princes with their Princesses. I'd be completely out of place and brushed to the side. 'If Eden is going to stay here she will have to find her other half.'

'What's this about other halves?' I questioned.

'The thought isn't as widely accepted anymore but it's a big belief here on the island that everyone has another half who is their perfect match and completes them as a whole, the idea that is similar to the phrase "there's someone for everyone" but slightly different. We see Neverland as a paradise, we believe that you will find them here, in the same paradise as you.' Luca explained.

'How do you know when it's them?' I shifted closer, more intent on this idea they had and I found it fascinating.

'I wouldn't know what it feels like to know because I haven't found mine yet but you know, you definitely know.' Luca said and smiled. 'Bear in mind it doesn't happen right away of course, it's not as ridiculous as the "love at first sight" theory.'

'So, would Jack be Kate's other half?' I turned to Slightly.

'From what you've told me I'd be very surprised if he wasn't.' Slightly replied.

'I have confidence Eden that you did not turn up here by accident.' Luca suggested.

'I think she did Luca.' Slightly dismissed with a chuckle.

'But what if there were bigger forces at bay? Maybe her other half _is_ here, it can happen.' Luca shrugged.

'That's why Peter was so heartbroken after Wendy, he seriously thought she had arrived here to be his other half.' Slightly sighed.

'What is the story of this Wendy girl I keep hearing?' I frowned.

'Wendy was the Mortal Peter fell in love with. He was convinced she was his other half but she went home to grow up and Peter refuses to grow old. He was distraught when she left and that's why everyone is so against Mortals here.' Slightly shook his head.

'Except us.' Luca chirped in and smiled. 'Although I heard Tiger Lily has her eye on Peter.'

'Yes, the Chief is fond of Peter, he would be glad.' Slightly added.

'Maybe the Chief has a son who could be Eden's other half. They're very handsome.' Luca encouraged but I laughed him off.

'No, no I won't look for another half at the moment. I could go home, you never know.' I shrugged, Luca frowned in a disappointed manner.

'Speaking of home I need to drop you back and go to the meeting.' Slightly said and stood up. 'Thank you for having us Luca.'

'Any time, and Eden you are welcome here whenever you want, I know how tedious wandering the Palace must get.' He clarified and I nodded.

'Thanks, maybe you could tell me about some more Neverland beliefs.' I smiled, me and Slightly then departed.

'You don't have to worry about anything just yet, all this other half business and new home nonsense. Keep comfy in the Palace.' Slightly said as he dropped me off by the path that led up to the familiar grand building. 'We all should be back in time for dinner, if not don't be afraid to get something made for you in the kitchen.' I nodded and Slightly scuttled away to their "meeting", whatever that was. I opened the grand door and entered the Palace, the guards greeted me. I did my usual boredom routine of wandering down the halls. I decided to go back and admire the paintings of the Princes. I walked down that corridor only to find someone familiar at the end of it, gazing at the portrait at the end, Twins' portrait. It was Randal. I only saw him as nothing but evil after hearing what Twins told me. He heard my shoes tapping down the corridor, he looked over to me and smiled, walking my way in his confident stride.

'I thought no one was home.' He grinned widely, showing his pearly white teeth. 'We didn't get a formal introduction the other evening.' He took my hand in his and kissed it with his wet lips. 'Randal Twinton.'

'Eden.' I replied, wiping the back of my hand subtly on my striped dress.

'Where are all the little snobs?' He laughed, not in a joking light, with a sneer.

'They're out.' I stated coldly.

'Aw shame, I'm sure Maxy would have wanted to see me…' He smirked to himself.

'He wouldn't have.' I spoke through gritted teeth.

'How would you know? You're the Palace's pathetic Mortal, what would you know about me and my cousin?'

'A lot more than you think.' I glared, Randal frowned at me.

'What has he told you?' He demanded.

'It wouldn't be of your concern. I think it best if you leave, Maxim won't have time for you or want to deal with you when he gets back.' I asserted. I felt triumphant standing up to someone besides Peter on this island. I also felt that I did Twins a favour, and a favour I was happy to do.

'You have a lot of confidence for a Mortal who should have learnt her place. If I were you I'd learn how to hold my tongue.' He smoothed back his light brown hair and looked me once over with a grimace.

'If I were you I'd leave. Good bye Randal.' I stated firmly. I held my head high and strutted passed him to go to the main ballroom, I looked behind me and noticed he was stepping away. I smirked to myself as I entered the ballroom, I felt powerful and confident. I paced along the floors, smiling, and waited for them to come back. After skimming the ballroom, looking at all their artefacts and being brought some tea by one of the servants which I gratefully accepted, the Princes arrived home. I knew they would congregate in the ballroom before dinner. A cluster of servants followed them, asking them about dinner. I caught eyes with Twins and he gave a small conceited smile before he walked over to me.

'What are you waiting in here for Booth?' He asked.

'To talk to you.' I shrugged.

'About…?' He chuckled.

'Why is Randal allowed in the Palace?' I asked.

'What?' Twins frowned.

'Why is he allow-'

'I heard that bit! Was he here?' I nodded slowly. 'Did he say anything to you?'

'We had a small conversation, he may have wanted to see you but I sent him packing.' I explained and Twins raised his eyebrows surprised.

'Y-you sent him away? How?' He asked with a brief smile.

'I told him you would very much not want to see him and that you don't have time to deal with him. He then suggested I should keep quiet and I suggested he should leave.' Twins smiled to himself.

'Why did you get him to leave? If I were Mortal I would feel so inferior and out of place that I couldn't tell anyone to leave.' He commented.

'Your cousin is inferior to me for what he did to you. I sent him away because I knew it would upset and trouble you if he was still here when you got back.' I replied plainly. He took my hand in his and shook it firmly.

'You have proved yourself to be unlike any Mortal I have ever met. Thank you, you have done me a great favour and I will have to repay you in some way.' He said.

'How about letting me call you Maxim? I prefer it over Twins.' I laughed and he nodded his head.

'Fine, I'm still calling you Booth.' He simpered and I gave an accepting nod. 'I'll still need to deal with the issue of who allowed him into the Palace.' Maxim pursed his lips. 'What have you busied yourself with today?' He eventually said after his moment of thoughtful silence.

'I visited Luca and wandered the Palace as usual.' I answered.

'Was your visit with Luca pleasant?' I could tell this was his Royal small talk he was required to give as a host. I think he was giving the small talk because he had simply run out of things to say to me.

'Yes it was, he informed me about the "other half" theory.' I said and he rolled his eyes.

'You don't believe that nonsense do you?' He scoffed and I frowned.

'I thought it was an interesting idea, in some way it is plausible.' I justified.

'Please,' he shook his head, 'I should have guessed your girlish mind would have fallen for the ridiculous belief.' He derided.

'So my gender determines my own thoughts now?' I crossed my arms and scowled.

'Why are you being so sensitive about it?' He criticised and narrowed his eyes back at me.

'You think yourself higher than me because you are such a superior immortal male and that any girl or Mortal's thoughts are ridiculous in comparison to your own.' I scolded him.

'You're being ridiculous now, trying to pick fights after I have so graciously thanked you.' Maxim spat. 'This is why I don't want a Princess, I'd have to deal with the drama that comes with girls, or if I did I'd get a Princess who knew how to be quiet and grateful. Not a buoyant and opinionated girl like you!'

'If I had to choose another half you can bet your bottom dollar that you would be my last choice you ignorant bigot_._' He was about to retort but I interrupted him._ '_Piss off Maxim.' I hissed and sauntered up to my room. I was not dining with him tonight, or with any of them. I slipped on some light pink silk pyjamas and climbed into my bed. I pulled the covers over me as I calmed my angry blood and fell asleep.

* * *

_Read and review, thanks x_


	9. Attack

I felt myself being shaken in my slumber. I unwillingly opened my eyelids as I heard my name being called. 'Booth! Booth! Wake up you stupid girl!' Maxim's panicked voice hushed at me. I went to brush his hands away from me but the smell of smoke hit my nose and loud shouts of commotion rang through the Palace.

'Is it a fire?' I mumbled sitting up.

'No, pirates are in the Palace. Hurry up and get out of bed!' He pulled me up by my arms and stood me on my feet. Maxim was in a dark blue dressing gown that had been knotted and striped pyjama bottoms, I noticed his velvet slippers had gold embellishments on them. He locked the door, dashed to my wardrobe and began to pull it away from the wall. A small door was revealed, half the size of an actual one and was well blended in with the walls. He opened it and gestured me to follow. I quickly paced over and he pulled the wardrobe back across and closed the door on us. It was pitch black. 'Follow me.' He whispered.

'I can't see you.' I hissed back. I heard him groan and grab my hand. He began pulling me up a staircase. 'Do you have any weapons on you we could use?' I asked as we stopped.

'Not yet. The others are fighting downstairs.' He explained. 'I was ordered to wake you up and get you away from the danger.'

'Give me a weapon when we have them and I'll-' He put his hand over my mouth as voices were heard on the other side of the wall we had been led to by the staircase. He was silent and all we could hear was the other voices.

'This Prince is missing from the action.' A gruff sounding man said. I presumed they were talking about Maxim, maybe they had a picture of him and the Princes with them, or maybe the room on the other side of the wall was Maxim's.

'The Mortal as well.' Another voice said. 'They'll be together most likely, he's probably hiding her.'

'He's the one who stopped Cromwell taking her to Hook.' The gruff one commented. 'Look in his drawers, he may have valuable jewellery.'

'Bastards.' Maxim whispered almost inaudibly as we could hear them rifling through his drawers.

'What are you two doing?' That was a voice I recognised. That over confident and orderly voice: Jack.

'Getting a few souvenirs.' One of them chuckled. 'He's loaded.'

'Hurry up! Have you seen any trace of her?' He asked.

'No, but this Prince is missing, the one that stopped Cromwell taking her to you.' They told a different story to what they had been discussing among themselves; I was being taken to Hook before, not Jack. 'We find him, we find her.'

'Those kids are fighting well downstairs and we need to get a move on. If we don't find her hopefully this will make them hand her over.' Jack commented and Maxim put a tight grip on my waist.

'Have you discussed with Hook what you are going to do when she's found?' One of them asked.

'She can't go home, not after knowing about this place, I'm sure Hook will find use for her somehow.' My brother said nonchalantly. Everything in me was shattered when I heard those words; "She can't go home". I could feel the lump creeping up my throat and the regret of ever following him here finally started to kick in. Why did I have to follow him and Kate outside? I should have stayed and talked to Harry Lowood about my sad excuse for femininity. I thought of my friends, Maisy and Jane in particular, Fern my nanny, the park where I would take walks and all the little things I had taken for granted. I would be stuck here for eternity.

'They've gone.' Maxim eventually said and I realised that in my long thoughts the commotion had turned to silence. He opened a similar door to mine, however this door was hiding behind coats in a large room dedicated to clothing items. I knew this must have been Maxim's wardrobe in his room. We crawled out of the door and Maxim led me into his own room and shut the door. The walls were painted a pale blue colour and the floorboards were a dark brown, covered by a gold woven rug. His large bed had unmade silken bed covers on from where he must have shot up in a panic. All of his pillows were congregated in the middle of the wooden carved headboard, showing that he slept in the middle of his ginormous bed. Maxim was looking out of his large window with his hands behind his back, watching the pirates disperse and off the property. His curtains hung high like silver waterfalls and dangled to the floor. Maxim turned to face me and he looked upon me with pity. 'Was one of those men your brother?' I nodded my head slowly. 'Was he the one who said you couldn't go home?' I nodded again and he sighed sympathetically. 'Sit on the bed.' He ordered softly and I did so, sinking down into his soft bed covers. I faced his large bookshelf and scanned all the books he had, all of them intriguing fiction novels. 'You look frozen, your feet are turning blue.'

'It was cold in the passage.' I muttered.

'You should have said.' He disappeared into his wardrobe and came out with a wool trench coat, he draped it over my shoulders and kicked off his own slippers. He slid his warm slippers on my own feet, my feet were of course smaller than his but the footwear still warmed them. 'I'm sorry about what your brother said, and we won't give you over to them after this.'

'I don't get to go home after all.' I lightly chuckled a bitter laugh.

'Looks like you'll have to deal with me for a while longer Booth.' He smiled, trying to make me feel better. 'It's not so bad here, I promise.'

'Easy for you to say, you were immortal before you came here and were gladly accepted as a Prince. I'm nothing.' I spat.

'You're extraordinary.' He whispered but I shook my head in disagreement. 'You are.' He sat on the bed next to me and ran his fingers through the loose tangled curls in my hair. 'I didn't tell you something the night I confessed my past to you.'

'What didn't you say?' I hushed.

'How I've only fantasised about my Princess's crown being on your head.' My eyes widened in disbelief. 'The night you arrived here I prayed you weren't a pirate who had stumbled into our land. When I found out you were a Mortal I tried my hardest to resent you, that's why I was cruel to you and so distant. When you said I was the last person you'd choose to be your other half today, that hurt.'

'I didn't mean it.' I confessed. 'You would honestly be my first choice, no matter how ignorant you are, I'd change that.'

'You already have.' He smiled. 'I keep pressuring Peter to take you with us on fighting missions, from what I've seen when we practiced in the garden you have such potential. You're very clever and have the wits.' I smoothed his cheek with the palm of my hand, he wasn't the absolute bigot I had made him out to be, his cheek was soft against my skin. 'You're everything I've dreamed of. I realised how sick I would get of a girl who agrees with everything I say and holds her tongue so not to displease me. I _want_ someone like you, you have your own opinion and you voice it. I want someone to disagree with me, to tell me if I'm being a fool and to have someone who I know is honest, even if I don't want to hear the truth.'

'Does anyone else know how you feel?' I asked, wondering if he had discussed it with Slightly who was a close and kind friend of mine from the beginning.

'Only you.' He replied.

'What would Peter say?' I queried.

'He wouldn't know, not yet anyway.' Maxim sighed. 'I just need to know what you feel about me, it's entirely plausible you despise me for the way I have acted towards you.'

'Not at all.' I said. 'You are the person I have talked to most here. The more I think about you with another girl, the sicker I feel, it doesn't seem right. Ever since that confession you gave me about Randal I have just fallen deeper for you unknowingly. After that I felt the need for you to have all the love you deserve and who else could give you that other than me?' He pressed his soft lips against mine, his hands cupping my cheek and the nape of my neck. His lips left mine and they brushed along my jaw.

'Eden…' Maxim breathed and attached his lips to my neck. I knew what he was risking doing this, his crown, status and name of the Palace. He slipped his hands around my waist and I gripped on tightly to his dressing gown, pulling him closer.

'Twins!' Someone called from outside his door.

'Don't say anything.' He mumbled as he pulled away and smoothed my cheek with his thumb. 'We're in here!' The door opened to reveal Tootles and he breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank God, we thought something had happened to you!' He chuckled.

'We're fine, I was just warming Booth up, it was very chilly in the passages.' Maxim said. 'Is everyone ok?' He asked.

'Yeah, a few cuts and bruises but nothing big.' He answered. 'The servants will clean the mess and repair the damages.' Tootles informed and Maxim nodded.

'Yes, now Tootles go back to your room and check if everything is in place and accounted for. Did you keep your crown safe?' He asked and Tootles nodded. 'Good, go check now and tell the others to do the same, they took a few of my riches.' Maxim shooed Tootles out of his room and closed the door. 'I need to talk to you about… us.' He said quietly. He walked over to the bed and sat by my side, gathering my hands up in his. 'You do understand what Peter would say if we were public with this?'

I nodded. 'Nothing good.' I thought back to the night at the party, when Peter told Maxim to not get attached to me.

'He would be furious, you've seen him angry, but imagine that tenfold. It could result in me getting kicked out of the Palace and you being banished to Pirate lands. That's how strongly he feels and made it clear in the past that we were never to develop relationships with Mortals.' Maxim sighed and I bit my lip. Was he going to call it all off and back away from his feelings? 'Everything is now down to you.'

'What do you mean?' I asked perplexed.

'Do you feel so strongly about me to develop a secret relationship?' He gazed into my eyes and I nodded my head.

'Yes, I do.' I replied quickly and without a second thought. The thought of staying here forever didn't seem so terrible now. I would have Maxim, he would be _my_ Maxim and I would be his Eden. I could protect him from Randal and comfort that pain he must have still felt about his past. Maxim smiled widely, I hadn't seen him smile properly before and it was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. His dark eyes glimmering, a slight dimple in his cheek and his relatively pale skin glowing. It was as if a fire had been lit inside of him and everything was coming to life.

'Then, Miss Eden Rebecca Booth, I am all yours.' He said and he planted one last kiss on my lips before I went back to bed.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming they do help and motivate the writer x __ (why the hell there was a random bunch of letters in the middle of my paragraph I do not know. Edited and reloaded now)_


	10. Discussions

The damages weren't too bad but there were shattered windows, stolen items and vandalism done. My room had just been upturned, nothing taken, I didn't have anything for them to take. The repairs were made swiftly in the space of three days and everything was restored as to the way it was, aside from the items that were stolen and never returned. Maxim had been busy in the days of restoration in the Palace. Breakfast was taken in our rooms and all seven of us hadn't dined together since, no discussion thus had been made to the attack. Maxim had sent me a small note on the third day of the Palace being repaired and stabilised. He wrote: _My dear Eden, I have been unable to see you these past few days due to being heavily caught up with the aftermath of these attacks. However breakfast tomorrow morning we will all be dining as we have done before and things will be back to normal, giving us time to sneak away more often. I shall see you at breakfast and remember to keep discreet. Love, Maxim._

The next morning I slipped into a black pinafore dress with a white shirt underneath and headed down to breakfast. I sat in between Slightly and Maxim as I had done before, Maxim placed his hand on my knee as I tucked myself in and I stifled a smile. Peter was silent at the head of the table, he did not talk to Nibs on his left or Slightly at his right. We had our usual pick of colourful fruits and fried bacon and eggs as well as a choice of sliced fresh bread. I was eating better than I did at home, the cook my parents hired didn't give us as much range as I had here. For breakfast I would have had porridge, lunch would be a sandwich or cold meats and dinner would be a roast meat of some sort. In the Palace I was given every sort of food imagined and all was beautifully cooked and prepared.

'Miss Booth.' Peter snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him. 'I would like you to walk with me in the gardens after breakfast to discuss some matters.' He stated, I guessed it was an order and not a choice. I finished my bread and then Peter excused us from breakfast. Maxim stared out after me and watched me leave with Peter with a hopeful look on his face. Peter wore a very pale blue shirt with grey trousers and he walked with his arms behind his back. I caught up with him in the garden due to his rather fast pace of walking. 'Were you scared during the attacks?'

'Not really.' I replied honestly. Of course I had to be quite scared but I wanted to grab a sword and join those fighting downstairs. 'I wouldn't have minded joining you downstairs with a sword in hand.'

'I'm sure you would have.' Peter said, his blue eyes vacant. 'Twins keeps pressing me about your ability. I don't know why, if I didn't know any better I'd say he has a soft spot for you.' Peter gave a slight smirk.

'Of course he doesn't, he can't stand Mortals.' I covered for Maxim, Peter was catching onto Maxim's affections.

'Precisely.' He agreed. 'Perhaps he is just impressed by your seemingly extraordinary ability.' Peter shook his head. 'However I wanted to talk about different matters. Twins told me that your brother had stated we would hand you over after this attack.' I gulped, hoping Peter would disagree with my brother. 'If I did hand you over that would make the Palace and us Princes look very weak and in complete mercy to the pirates. Naturally I would keep you here on my own decision. I doubt you would want to join the pirates anyway, if you do say so now.'

'No, no I wouldn't want to join them.' I said.

'Good, now your brother also said that even if they have an exit home, he wouldn't take you home, is that correct?' I stayed silent for a moment and then nodded my head. 'My proposition is that you remain in the Palace for now but we shall find you a boy to take care of you and then you may live with him. Once you are settled with this boy you can have a vile of fairy dust and become immortal.' _No!_ I wanted to scream at him. If he had said this before Maxim's confession I wouldn't have been too keen on the idea but probably would have accepted it, but now? Maxim was the boy I would want to take care of me, and equally, I of him. 'I wouldn't want you feeling out of place when all the Princesses come to the Palace, but as we help you choose a boy, we will be choosing our Princesses as I have been pressured to do by Birch, one of our advisors.' Peter rolled his eyes. 'So you won't be alone, we will all go through the same process. I've heard the Chief has a few eligible sons, I could put in a good word and you could be an Indian princess.' But I was _Maxim's_ Princess. He said he wanted the crown he had for his Princess on _my_ head. I couldn't say anything to Peter about Maxim. We were sworn to secrecy. I simply nodded and Peter smiled widely, probably glad to be rid of me once and for all. I just wanted to tell Maxim about this as soon as possible.

After our walk about the garden I rushed inside and walked the halls in search of Maxim. I couldn't find him in any of the halls so I went up to the top floor to his bedroom. I possibly shouldn't have been up there, it was the Royal floor with all their bedrooms, strictly off limits to Mortals. I tapped on the wooden door and it opened swiftly, Maxim pulled me inside and closed his door. 'You shouldn't be on this floor, someone could have seen you.' He shook his head but embraced me tightly. 'What did Peter want?' He asked as he pulled away from me and led me by my hand over to his bed which we sat upon as we did the night of the attack. He pulled me against his waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'I won't be handed over to pirates.' I said and then I sucked in a breath. 'Maxim, we have a… problem.'

'What's wrong?' He whispered and narrowed his eyes.

'I have to find a boy… when I do I will be immortal and out of the Palace.' I said quietly. 'And you will have to find a Princess.'

'But you're mine…' Maxim said quietly.

'You said so yourself that Peter would be furious. He wants me to find a boy elsewhere-'

'No, I refuse to choose a girl who is not you as my Princess.' He growled. 'I also refuse to have you choosing another boy! Who would even be a suitable match?'

'Peter said he could ask the Chief if one of his sons-'

'The Chief's sons?! Ha! Although a lot of girls drool over them, they are _the_ most sexist boys I have ever met except pirates. And you think _I'm _bad giving my stupid comments! You'd be slaving after them, you'd be so miserable and they'd strike you for giving your opinion. That's why Princess Tiger Lily hates it there so much.' Maxim's face was flushed with anger and his eyes darkened.

'Yes, I'd be miserable with anyone who wasn't you. But you and I both know what would happen if Peter found out about us, you'd be-'

'Damn Peter!' He spat and stood up. 'I'll have to tell him about us sooner than expected.'

'But you'll get kicked out of the Palace.' I reasoned, getting kicked out of the Palace would result in ultimate shame for him not to mention the ridicule from Randal.

'You'll be immortal when you're a Princess! Why can't I have you?' He sighed. I stood up and kissed his cheek, resting my head once more on his shoulder.

'I am yours, as you are mine. Maybe, Peter will put his past aside and see reason. You've said so yourself he's not always been this uptight person.' I also thought maybe Peter would be so in love with his new Princess he'd have sympathy for Maxim and me. Maxim pulled me into his arms and rested his cheek against mine.

'Maxim, Maxim, Maxim…' Our heads both turned to the door to see Randal leaning against the door frame, smirking. Maxim pulled away from me and I saw his fists clench. Randal stepped inside and closed the door. 'I knew it from the moment I saw you stood by her at the party there was something going on with you Maxim.'

'You have no right to enter the Palace. Who let you in?!' He demanded but Randal chuckled to himself.

'I have my ways. Nothing about you slips me by Maxim. I have known you since the day you were born. I know that you tap your foot when you're eager to do something, I know you tuck your hands deep in your pockets when you're nervous and I know that side glance you give girls that you like when you're too shy to look at them directly.' Randal stepped closer to Maxim, so close that his nose almost touched Maxim's. 'You can't put a brick wall between us. I know far too much about you.' Randal gave a brief glance at me. 'What will Neverland say when they find out you love a Mortal?'

'She'll be immortal soon.' Maxim stated. 'I will tell Peter of it.'

'How sweet, looks like everything is all set for your perfect new life here.' Randal sneered at me. 'If you're going to break the news to Peter it looks like I won't have to.' Randal smiled spitefully. There was a knock at the door and Maxim gazed over.

'You may enter.' He called out and a servant entered with a tray and a drink upon it, he bowed briefly before he spoke.

'Your drink you asked for your Highness.' The servant smiled at Randal and placed the tray on the dressing table in Maxim's room.

'It's about time...' He muttered and shooed the servant away. Randal also made his way towards the door.

'I should leave you now, I wish you the best my dear cousin and I hope to be invited to your ceremony when the Mortal becomes your Princess.' He mock bowed and smirked. 'Enjoy your drink.' He said and slammed the door behind him. Maxim marched over to his drink and took a large gulp.

'He gives me a headache.' He growled and too another swig from the glass. I observed the lime green liquid swirling around in the glass and frowned.

'What drink is that?' I asked, I'd only ever seen Maxim drinking it, never the others.

'It's my special drink, no one else likes it. I have it ordered in especially for me. You're welcome to try it.' He handed the glass over to me and I took it, smelling the liquid. My nose creased as a slight hint of alcohol hit my nose. I didn't have a taste for alcohol very much and passed on tasting it.

'It's an… acquired taste.' I said and handed it back. 'I think I'll pass.'

'Sorry our meeting was ruined with Randal.' He said, and finished off his drink as he threw the liquid to the back of his throat. 'I promise we shall spend more time together and we will tell Peter our secret soon. You should leave before anyone suspects a thing about us being in here.'

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews (In particular CammieSarah51) x_


	11. Poison

The next day Maxim took me out of the Palace. We walked through the small village of all the lost children, the ages varied from about three to seventeen, there were very few who were older. They looked at Maxim and I with furrowed eyebrows and glares, Maxim had me on his arm but showed no more affection than that for obvious reasons. There were of course mutters as to why a Prince was taking the Mortal "servant" out in public. There were many stands in the market selling foods, drinks, crafts and gifts. Maxim had offered to buy me extravagant jewellery but I refused to let him, I did not have anything to give to him and I hated the thought of him spending his riches on superficial gifts for me.

'Prince Maxim,' a girl in a deep chocolate coloured dress said and curtsied before him. She had long black hair down to her waist and it gleamed in the sun. She wore a weaved cape with bright coloured patterns of red, orange and turquoise. Her skin had a lovely glowing tan and her dark eyes sparkled.

'Good day Princess Tiger Lily.' Maxim bowed to her. 'Miss Booth this is Princess Tiger Lily, she is the Chief's daughter of the Indian tribe. Tiger Lily this is Eden Booth, she has joined us from the Mortal realm.' I curtsied to her and she nodded her head once, smiling. This was the Princess who had her eye on Peter.

'So this is the Mortal everyone is talking about.' She said. 'I hope the boys are taking good care of you?' I saw Maxim smirk in the corner of my eye and chuckled.

'They are indeed.' I said with a smile which she returned.

'Good, Maxim, how is Peter?' She asked.

'He's well, you should visit him sometime.' Maxim suggested.

'I should, he did drop by one evening but that was to discuss a matter with one of my brothers.' I froze, I knew he would have been discussing plans for me.

'Which brother?' Maxim asked, I noticed his jaw was clenched tightly.

'Hassun. I have no idea what they were talking about.' She shook her head. 'I shall leave you two to continue your errands that I interrupted. Have a nice day.' She gave one last curtsy to Maxim and left.

'Is Hassun the worst of all the brothers?' I enquired, still thinking about what Maxim said about the Chief's sons.

'Hassun is the most arrogant.' He said. I noticed Maxim was looking pale, he had some dark circles under his eyes and he didn't look well.

'Maxim, are you feeling alright?' I asked and he stared off into space with a vacant expression but then eventually nodded.

'I'm fine.' He mumbled and gave a small smile. 'You won't allow me to buy you anything here so we shall go home and get ready for dinner.' I nodded and we headed back to the Palace. We were greeted by guards at the door and the servant who gave Maxim his drink was waiting for him with a tray of the familiar lime green liquid.

'The drink you requested upon return.' He said and bowed. Maxim took the drink from him and began drinking it.

'Fetch Miss Booth a glass of juice.' He ordered and the servant nodded.

'As you wish.' The servant walked down the halls and towards the kitchen.

'How can you order people about so swiftly? I'd feel so guilty and rude.' I said and he chuckled to himself, taking my pale blue coat off of my arms and handing it to a servant to put away in the cloak room.

'You'll have to get used to it _princess_.' He whispered, I rolled my eyes as he chuckled, mocking me.

'I wonder if the servants tire of you.' I said and he frowned.

'No, they're as loyal as can be.' He scoffed. The servant came back with my glass of orange juice and offered it to me on a silver tray as he did Maxim's.

'Thank you.' I said politely, taking it from the tray, not once had I heard Maxim say thank you. When we had finished our drinks Maxim took my empty glass and held it in front of the servant.

'You're dismissed.' He firmly stated as the servant took our glasses away. I watched the servant disappear down the hallway.

'Would a "thank you" hurt?' I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at Maxim.

'They're servants! They expect to be ordered about.' He tried to justify.

'I expect a "thank you" from you at dinner.' I raised my eyebrows and he put his hands up in surrender.

'Fine, I will.' He smirked. Maxim rubbed his face and frowned, I swore he had lost even more colour than before.

'Are you sure you're not ill?' I asked and attempted to feel his forehead for a fever but he lightly smacked my hand away.

'I've told you I'm fine.' He muttered. 'Go change for dinner.'

I went to my room and put on beige and flower patterned tea dress and went downstairs for dinner. I noticed that Maxim was absent from his seat, he was usually always here before I arrived, it shocked me that he came later than Peter. Maxim stumbled into his chair and I could see sweat making his shirt stick to his chest. He was still pale and the dark circles under his eyes were a sickly plum purple colour. His lips were also very pale and dry.

'Maxim, go to bed you're not well.' I whispered as he picked at his food, proving his appetite had gone. Slightly looked over at Maxim and frowned.

'Twins, you look terrible, go and lie down.' Slightly ordered but Maxim shook his head no. The same servant as before placed a glass of familiar fluid in front of Maxim. Maxim took a sip of his lime green drink and slumped back in his chair, his breathing heavy. Peter eventually looked up from his food and looked the most concerned I'd ever seen him when he saw the state of Maxim.

'Twins, I order you to go to bed. I'll fetch you Tiger Lily, she'll know someone with a remedy.' Peter said and Maxim huffed but obeyed Peter. Maxim stood up but as soon as he went to walk away he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

'Maxim?' I gasped and knelt beside him on the floor. I put him onto his back, his body had a terrible fever and his sweat drenched my hands. Peter swooped down beside him as well and examined him.

'Is it flu?' I asked Peter but he shook his head.

'No…' Peter looked slightly panicked. 'Nibs, Curly, carry Twins to his room. Slightly, prepare Twins' room for visitors, Tootles find him a pair of light cotton pyjamas, we can't have him burning up.' Peter then looked at me. 'Booth, you need to treat his temperature and give him water only to drink, it will hydrate him. Tootles will be the only one to fetch him water, Tootles get the water from a fresh source and nowhere else. I'm going to fetch someone from the Indian village and I want all of you by Twins' side, or fetching something to help him at least.' Peter ran at lightning speed out of the hall and Curly and Nibs had already begun carrying Maxim upstairs, an arm on each of their shoulders and dragging him up.

'Tootles, get tap water. It will be the purest you can find.' I said and he nodded. Slightly rushed ahead to Maxim's room and I followed Tootles to the kitchen. He poured a bowl of water for me to carry and put a soft clean cloth inside of the bowl, which I carried. Tootles himself carried a glass and clear jug of water. We both rushed up to Maxim and into his room, Slightly was moving the furniture around creating more space and opened a window to get a breeze through the room. Tootles put the glass and jug down on Maxim's dressing table and then rifled through his drawers and found a flimsy pair of white cotton pyjamas.

'Put these on him.' He passed them to Curly and Nibs fluffed up a few pillows for him to be propped up on. Curly had managed to strip him down and put the thinner pyjamas on him. Maxim was then propped up on the pillows and a light sheet pulled over him. It was my cue to nurse him when all was prepared. I placed the bowl of water on one of his side tables, I wrung out the cloth and sat by his side on the bed. I began dabbing his forehead with the cool, damp cloth and everyone watched from the end of the bed, Tootles stood the opposite side of me with the glass of water, ready to give to him. Maxim couldn't drink at that moment due to being unconscious. I wondered what made him so violently ill, possibly some forest related fever, he started to murmur and whimper in his sleep like a small child having a nightmare. I hushed him and dipped the cloth in the water once more, and then applied it to his face. His dark brown hair stuck to his damp face and I brushed them back with my fingers running through his hair. The door burst open and Peter entered with Tiger Lily and an older woman. I stood back and allowed the women to examine Maxim. I handed Tiger Lily the bowl of water to dab his forehead and the older woman checked his pulse, examined the inside of his mouth and various other observations.

I walked over and stood by Slightly. Slightly placed a reassuring arm around my shoulders. 'He's in good hands, Tiger Lily's mother is one of the best healers in Neverland. She's treated all of us for some injury or sickness.' Slightly assured, with Slightly comforting me I began to suspect he may have noticed something between me and Maxim due to my sudden caring of him when he fell ill. At this moment I wouldn't care if he knew about us, I was far more concerned about Maxim's wellbeing.

'Is it what I suspected?' Peter chirped in as Tiger Lily's mother pulled back.

'Yes,' she said, 'yes, he has been poisoned.'

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews (and a welcome (thanks) to the new reviewers!) x_


	12. Their Messiah

'Poisoned?!' Slightly gasped, his blue eyes widening. 'Who would poison Twins?'

'Pirates.' Curly stated but Nibs shook his head.

'No, if pirates were going to poison anyone it would be Peter, no offence Pete.' Nibs said and Peter shrugged.

'Pirates are a possibility. Twins was the one who kept Miss Booth hidden and stopped Cromwell, they may have thought he was her personal guard and tried to kill him off.' Peter suggested.

'How would they have poisoned him?' I asked.

'Whoever poisoned him it was through ingestion,' Tiger Lily's mother said, crushing a few herbs together and slipping them into his mouth, 'in small doses so it would build up.'

'How would pirates have gotten to food supplies?' Tootles wondered.

'When the attacks happened they could have got into the kitchens.' Slightly said. 'But if Twins is poisoned through ingestion, why aren't we all? We all eat and drink the same?' _Drink_. Maxim's green drink that he had ordered in for himself.

'No you don't. Maxim has this weird drink, it's a clear lime colour.' I said.

'She has a point, the drink he takes is vile and none of us like it.' Curly stated. 'How would the pirates even know that's only what Twins drinks? They don't know him that well.' _Nothing about you slips me by Maxim… I know far too much about you._Randal's voice echoed in my head, the same servant had given Maxim his drink since Randal's last visit, and Randal's last words he said to Maxim before he left the Palace the other day… _enjoy your drink_.

'Randal poisoned him.' I said abruptly. Peter frowned at me.

'Randal? His own cousin?' Peter scoffed.

'They hate each other. Surely you know that?' I said.

'Yes, I do know they dislike each other. However making accusations about him is absurd, I can't fathom a reason as to why Randal would poison his own cousin. The reason Twins is here is because his cousin loved him too much to leave him behind in England, even if they have tension now he wouldn't poison him.' Peter dismissed.

'But-' I started only for Peter to interrupt.

'But nothing.' He silenced me.

'It's not nothing Peter! It's Maxim's health I'm concerned about and I think you should hear me out.' I yelled at him just as I had done that first morning I spent here. 'Go and tell the kitchen Maxim is feeling better and have them bring up his usual drink.' I demanded. Peter glared and slowly walked out of Maxim's room, I heard him order one of the servants in the corridor to tell the kitchens to bring Maxim's usual drink up as he was feeling better. Peter entered and began speaking to Tiger Lily.

'He'll need to be cared for all night, being fed these herbs and of course drinking water.' Her mother told Peter.

'Eden's the girl, tell her how to nurse him this evening.' Peter said and frowned at me.

'I heard, and I _will_ nurse him, you don't have the brains to.' I retorted. The door then opened gently, the regular servant carrying the tray with the lime green drink.

'Prince Maxim's drink.' He said, Peter marched over and dashed some odd dust he had taken from one of Tiger Lily's mother's pots and swirled it around in the glass. The drink turned an acidic orange colour.

'Poison.' Peter said to himself and then looked at the servant who had gone very, very pale and his mouth hung open.

'I told you.' I hissed at Peter and he gestured for me to shut up.

'I don't recognise you as a regular servant.' Slightly frowned. Curly and Tootles grabbed the servant before he could run out of the room.

'Who are you?' Peter growled.

'Calum.' He said with his head high.

'_What_ are you?' He then questioned.

'…A rebel.' Calum narrowed his eyes at Peter.

'Why did you poison Maxim?' I shouted at him and he smiled at me.

'Randal told us all about Maxim and the Mortal.' He addressed Peter only. 'The Mortal was our way out of this place, if she could convince you to let her go home, we might be able to get to Earth as well without having to get involved with pirates. She's our messiah. But if that Prince makes her his Princess she'll stay here and not liberate us rebels to go to Earth.' He said and I grimaced.

'You're crazy. I'm not your messiah!' I snarled.

'What is all this about Twins and her?' Peter questioned.

'Maxim is going to make her his Princess.' Calum said and I froze.

'He sure as hell is not. I've already been talking to the Chief and he has an eligible son for her.' Peter said and I narrowed my eyes.

'What? I don't even get a say in who I can be with?!' I shouted.

'No, I said I would choose you someone and I have.' Peter frowned.

'You should join your people.' Calum said with a smirk.

'You can shut up!' I bellowed at him and turned my attention back to Peter. 'I should be able to decide who I spend eternity with! I don't care if your eternity didn't work out with Wendy,' this gained a gasp from everyone, 'I will not have you ruin mine with Ma-'

'Eden…' A voice croaked. I looked over to the bed to see him awake, very weak but awake. I breathed a sigh of relief, forgetting my anger and went over to him. I perched on the edge of his bed and held his hand.

'Prince Maxim needs his rest, I shall leave Eden to nurse him.' Tiger Lily and her mother stood up and walked to the door, and gestured for others to leave as well.

'He can be dealt with downstairs.' Peter uttered angrily and left, the others did also and hauled out the rebel with them. The door closed and we were alone.

'Why were you yelling?' He spoke hoarsely.

'An argument with Peter, I'll tell you when you feel better.' I whispered and dabbed his forehead with the cloth as I had done before.

'Why am I ill?' He asked.

'You were poisoned, the root of the problem appears to be Randal's acquaintance with the rebels.' I said and he groaned.

'Randal tried to poison me.' He growled.

'He planted an idea in the rebels' minds to poison you, I would say he had a personal hand in it seeing as the rebels couldn't guess your special drink.' I said.

'Eden, I don't want you with Hassun, I want you with-' I pressed my fingers to his lips and hushed him.

'Don't talk about that now, focus on getting better.' I said and reached for the bowl of crushed herbs that had been made. I lifted some olive green sludge onto the spoon and put it to Maxim's lips.

'What is that?' He frowned and retreated from the spoon.

'It will make you feel better.' He accepted the spoon with a look of disgust and swallowed the substance. I smoothed his hair and he nuzzled his head into the pillows. 'Go to sleep.' I whispered and he nodded. He still kept a tight grip on my hand as he closed his eyes and his breathing grew softer. He looked so vulnerable sleeping with his face a sickly pale colour. In that moment I hated Randal more than I had ever hated a person. I think even my own scheming brother was above him. I thought about what Peter said, how Randal brought Maxim here because he loved him and thought how wrong Peter was. I wanted to know the real reason as to why Maxim was dragged along to Neverland. I also began wondering what Maxim's life before Neverland was like, what kind of friends he had, what girlfriends he had or was hoping to have, his interests and hobbies. I didn't think he would be the Harry Lowood type, not an arrogant and bratty boy, I'd thought of Maxim as a gentleman, a boy who could charm his way out of trouble, act a bit cheeky and get away with it. My vision of Maxim was coming to life in my head, he was flirting with girls, giving his teachers a mischievous grin and stood by his parents at one of their grand parties; being their pride and joy. I lifted my legs up on the bed and nuzzled closer to Maxim's body. I could feel his high fever was starting to decrease which was a good sign and a relief to me. I dabbed his forehead once more with the cloth and then rested back down by his side. The dim lit room made me drowsy and my eyes began to close slowly until I fell into a sleep.

* * *

_Read and review! Thank you! x_


	13. Recovery

Maxim's fever had gone by the next day which is what the herb mix achieved. He was still weak and in bed but he was making progress. Tiger Lily's mother, Sage her name was, moved onto her next step of healing him and that was the process of purging. She gave him an odd brown substance and this made him vomit violently. She said that with him vomiting it would clear his system and get rid of any poison left in him. However from vomiting so much and all the retching made Maxim weak and his body ached, meaning he would have to stay in bed longer. Maxim was only allowed bland foods, mainly bread and he could only drink water. His whole supply of the green drink was thrown away, seeing as the rebel wouldn't tell us if he had put the poison in the bottles or when he poured it into the glass. The rebel was currently in the dungeons as Peter hadn't decided what to do with him yet. Maxim fell asleep during the whole day and I didn't leave his side, in case he needed anything. I had all my meals brought up to me in his room and spent my time nursing him. There was a knock at the door during the evening, I looked at Maxim asleep and went to open the door. It was Slightly, he smiled briefly and I let him in.

'How is he?' He asked.

'Getting better, he's just resting a lot.' I answered and Slightly nodded.

'I, um, need to talk to you.' He murmured.

'Yes?' I frowned.

'I know there's something about you and Twins being… together. There's talk in the Palace as well…' He said and I shrugged.

'Let them talk.' I went over to the bed and sat by Maxim.

'You don't understand. You and Twins _together_ will cause more problems, more attacks and more speculations. Eden, you are _Mortal_ and Twins is-'

'Maxim was forced to be immortal by his god-awful cousin. So what if I'm Mortal? I don't have a way out and Maxim said I'll be immortal soon enough. Maxim had his dream life taken from him when he came here, let him have something he wants for once in his life. He needs me, Slightly. Any other girl here would have ran at the sight of him ill, cried for him and wouldn't have been able to nurse him. I can, I need to take care of him. I thought you would be the one to understand and to not care.' I said, I was shocked that Slightly was against me and Maxim.

'I thought you would have realised this is not me talking. Peter told me to talk to you because he knew you wouldn't listen to him.' Slightly sighed. 'I agree that it would cause trouble if you and Twins were to be together but I wouldn't care. Peter however isn't so lenient.'

'Where's Peter? Send him here to talk to me himself.' I demanded.

'He's gone out for the evening. He told me to tell you to be downstairs tomorrow at lunch to meet with Hassun.' He said and I grimaced.

'No.' I spat.

'Eden, he said he expects you there, if not you'll be in trouble.' Slightly looked to the floor. 'I'm sorry, don't shoot the messenger.' He uttered and walked out the door to leave. I groaned and pressed my fingers to my temple.

'Eden, how come you're always angry when I wake up?' I heard a light chuckle and I turned to face Maxim who was waking up. 'What happens whilst I sleep?' He murmured and I gave him his glass of water to drink.

'I'll tell you when you're better.' I placed his drink back on the side table.

'Tell me now.' He yawned but I smiled and shook my head.

'No, you're tired, get some sleep Max.' I said and leant him back down on his pillows.

'My mother used to call me "Max".' He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I decided I would do what I had done the night before and laid there with him. I thought about the next day, maybe I could scare this Hassun boy away, or put him off me. I thought of all the terrible things I could do or say to him to drive him away. I then slipped into a dream. I stood in a bright room, the carpets and walls were white and the curtains and furnishings a cream colour. The large window was open and by that window was an oak chair and a woman sitting in the chair. She had a long cream dress on, her blonde hair flowed down her back and fanned around her shoulders, her dark brown eyes looked tired as she stared out of the open window, the cream curtains fluttering in the breeze. _Come home to me Max,_ she whispered to herself. A man with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes walked into the room. His brown hair was a mess as if he had been constantly running his fingers through it due to stress. He put his hand on her shoulder and told her gently to come to bed. She put her hand on his, and nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

I woke up the next morning with an empty space by me. I sat up in a panic until I spotted Maxim walking out of his wardrobe in a fresh outfit, a white shirt and black trousers. 'You're feeling better?' I said and he smiled.

'Just about.' He shrugged and poured himself a glass of water. 'What has happened while I've been asleep?' He asked.

'The Palace knows about us.' I said in a matter of fact way.

'I presumed they would. So much for keeping up the secrecy.' He chuckled.

'It's hard to in a Palace where everyone is so confined.' I said and he nodded in agreement.

'I take it they're not happy?' He said.

'They think more attacks and crap like what happened to you will continue if we are together.' I muttered.

'Who cares? You'll be immortal soon.' He shrugged.

'I think that's part of the problem, the rebels see me as their way home. And that Neverland doesn't want a Mortal whose brother is a pirate helping to rule the island.' I stood up from the bed and he walked over to me, embracing me.

'I do.' I could feel him smirk.

'Peter wants me to spend lunch with Hassun today… I refuse to go. I don't care how much trouble I get in.' I huffed, he pulled back and frowned at me.

'No, Eden. You have to go.' He said sternly. 'You need to tell him that you're already taken.' He smiled.

'Only if you come downstairs with me, you can then officially announce it to Peter.' I reasoned and he nodded.

'Alright.' Maxim agreed and put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling my face towards his and pressing his lips against mine. 'I can't wait till the crown is on your head. I'll have to start clearing some space in my room for you, I may even have to sacrifice a small section of my bed.' He raised his eyebrows mockingly and I laughed.

'I'll be having half of your bed thank you very much.' I hit his chest. 'Hassun will be here by now.' I said and tugged at Maxim's arm. Maxim tucked my arm under his and we made our way to the dining room where I supposed lunch would be. We entered the dining room and there were three places laid at the table, the empty one for me. Peter sat at the head of the table as he always did and on his left was, who I presumed to be, Hassun. Hassun was tall and muscular, his arms like logs and his skin had a glowing tan like Tiger Lily's. His face was very chiselled with distinguishing cheekbones. His eyes were a hazel brown, his lips a soft pink and his black hair went past his ears. He was handsome but the way he looked at me reminded me so much of Harry Lowood, he looked at me up and down hungrily in a very arrogant manner.

'Twins, thank you for escorting Miss Booth down to lunch.' Peter said, knowing the real reason why Maxim was down here.

'It's good to see Prince Maxim is alive and well.' Hassun smiled. 'And it is a pleasure to meet Miss Booth,' he gave a glance up and down of me, 'I'm sure this lunch will allow us to get to know each other before-'

'Actually Hassun you are not needed for Miss Booth. I am taking her as my Princess and she has agreed to this.' Maxim clarified and Peter's nostrils flared angrily as he exhaled.

'The rumours _are_ true it seems.' Hassun said, taking a sip of his drink. 'Peter, you told me they were false?' Peter gave a faked smile and raised his eyebrows.

'This is new information to me.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Very well.' Hassun stated and got up from his chair. 'I could have offered her security and health, but if Prince Maxim _insists-_'

'He does.' Maxim glared at Hassun.

'I wish you the best.' Hassun said to Maxim before leaving. The three of us were left in the dining room, in silence. Peter frowned at Maxim.

'Why Twins? You were my best fighter and you are going to throw that all away to be with a Mortal?' Peter sighed pitifully.

'I'm _not_ giving it up. I _am_ your best fighter, being with Eden won't change anything. She'll be immortal when she is a Princess. _Please, _I don't want anyone else and neither does she.' Maxim pleaded but Peter shook his head.

'Twins, you simply don't understand the consequences if I allowed this to happen.' Peter exhaled in frustration.

'More attacks mean more adventure! I thought you, Peter Pan, would be up for that.' Maxim coaxed. 'I know the real reason you don't want us together.' Peter glared dangerously at him.

'I know what Mortals are like, they're selfish, uncaring and will leave you alone and heartbroken. I don't want you hurt.' Peter raised his voice.

'Selfish and uncaring?! She nursed me, checked if I was alright and feeling well, listened to me! As for leaving? She didn't leave my side the whole time I was ill and she _can't_ go home.' Maxim argued.

'I refuse to have a Mortal ruling alongside you!' Peter yelled.

'Turn her immortal before the Princesses crowning then!' Maxim shouted back. 'We could have a party the evening after the next and turn her immortal there.' Peter thought about this proposition for a while and got out of his seat, pacing the floor. 'Peter…'

'I know you are too damn stubborn to give this up so the party shall go ahead. She'll drink the vile at the party for everyone to see, and then, and only then will I consider her in the Palace.' Peter stormed passed the two of us but stopped. 'In fact, she can host the party, to prove herself.' He then walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

'He'll come around.' Maxim said. 'We can now look forward to the party and immortalising you.' I smiled at him. No more judgement or prejudice. I'd be immortal, I'd know what it felt like, how good it felt. No one could ever again look down at me.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying! x_


	14. Unexpected

The whole of Neverland knew by the day of the party. There was proof the rebels weren't happy but every other inhabitant, except pirates, found this as an excuse for a party at the Palace. Hosting the party would be a piece of cake, literally hopefully as I had asked the kitchens to make a grand cake. The kitchens had taken care of all the catering, I just gave them a list of food and drink I wanted. Luca had helped me prepare the ballroom and Slightly specifically invited important guests "by request of Miss Eden Rebecca Booth". I was in my room that evening, I put on a short dark wine coloured dress, I asked Slightly to approve the dress remembering that the colour red was seen as a pirate colour. Slightly agreed that it was more of a purple than a red due to its darkness. I brushed my hair out ready to meet the guests downstairs when there was a knock at my door. I fastened the bow on the back of my dress and called out for them to enter. Maxim opened the door and closed it behind him, walking towards me with his hands behind his back. 'I see your tie is matching my dress.' I smirked.

'Eden… I'm not forcing you into this am I? I'm not being a Randal to you in any way?' He frowned.

'Max, don't be stupid, of course you're not-'

'But there is a small possibility for you to go home, your parents miss you and-' I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

'Be quiet now, I'm doing this on free will.' I stated and he smiled.

'If you are sure then I have something to give you.' He said. 'You said I couldn't _buy_ you anything but you didn't say a thing about making.' He took his hands out from behind him and revealed a gold chain with a cufflink threaded onto it, the cufflink had the Palace's crest on it; an acorn and leaves. 'We'll both have a cufflink to represent the idea I dismissed of the "other half". I accept the idea now because _you are_ my other half.' I smiled at how thoughtful his gift was. He held my hair over my shoulder and placed the necklace on me.

'Thank you, it's lovely.' I smiled widely and then I had an idea myself. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out the dark green dress I had arrived here in. I tore a piece of the fabric off and went back over to Maxim, knotting it around his wrist. 'That's my other half contribution. A piece of the dress I was wearing when you found me.' He admired it, pulling me into him and he kissed me, running his hands through my hair.

'Thank you.' He whispered, his face very close to mine. 'Go downstairs, don't keep your guests waiting.' He smiled at me. 'I'll join you in a minute.' I nodded and walked downstairs, his necklace proudly hanging on my neck. I held my head high and entered the ballroom, the crowds seemed to be happy. I was approached by the three mermaids and they greeted me warmly.

'You still need to visit us.' Marisol sang.

'How about tomorrow? My first day as an immortal can be spent with you and your sisters in the lagoon.' They chattered away in excitement about this. I went to go and get a drink at the refreshments table. I then saw that Birch, Hawthorn and Alder were headed my way. I gave a smile but their expressions were hard.

'Good evening Miss Booth.' Birch greeted.

'Good evening gentlemen.' I replied.

'It appears you have cast your spell over Prince Maxim.' Birch commented.

'Yes, it seems so.' I scanned the room for him but had no sign of him yet.

'I don't know how you did it. Prince Maxim was always the one who took a dislike to Mortals from the very beginning.' I remembered Maxim's jealousy he had told me about when he arrived here. 'The rebels won't be happy with you. They want you to stay Mortal and help them to get to your world.' Alder narrowed his eyes at me.

'I know, the rebel who poisoned Maxim told me.' I muttered. 'If they are willing to hurt someone I love I will refuse to help them.'

'Good, that rebel was taken care of swiftly.' Birch gave a brief smile.

'What happened? Did he get locked up forever?' I asked but Hawthorn gave a harsh laugh.

'No, he was tortured and executed. Attempting to murder Royalty is dealt with seriously.' Hawthorn stated and my mouth dropped open. I didn't know they could execute people here. I knew they killed pirates for self-defence and the pirates were evil, but this was a deluded rebel. Maxim hadn't actually died, he survived, maybe if Maxim had died I would have been happy to have the rebel executed but not tortured as well. Torture and execution was barbaric. That boy may have not even been the main source behind it. If anyone was to be tortured it should have been Randal, I knew Randal was the root of the problem but I had no evidence.

'Shouldn't he have had a proper trial? It's ruthless!' I exclaimed.

'That wasn't discussed. Maybe you should take that up with Prince Maxim.' Alder said and I frowned, confused.

'His Royal Highness Prince Peter and Prince Maxim made the decision, perhaps you can raise your concerns with your dear Prince to be.' Hawthorn smirked. Maxim had allowed someone to be tortured and executed without a trial. He did it right under my nose.

'We'll see you at the grand finale of the party, when you turn immortal.' Birch said, I stayed silent as they departed. I hung my head in thought, as I did two arms went around my waist.

'What were you talking to them about?' Maxim mumbled in my ear. I pulled away from him and turned to face him, my eyebrows creased. 'What?' He frowned.

'You tortured and executed the rebel without a fair trial?' I narrowed my eyes and he rolled his.

'Eden, can we not discuss this now?' He groaned.

'That was inhumane!' I glared, Maxim exhaled deeply in frustration.

'It wasn't my decision to have him killed; that was Peter! I wanted him tortured and locked away.' Maxim hissed. 'He tried to kill me Eden! What would you have wanted done to him?'

'I don't know! Not an execution! Pirates would be the ones who deserve execution, not kids your own age!' I justified.

'Eden, I wanted a nice evening with you and my advisers have planted ridiculous ideas in your head. I didn't know he was even executed until afterwards.' I looked away from him and he stepped closer, taking me in his arms. 'Eden, when you're a Princess I'll make sure _everyone_ has a fair trial.' He kissed my cheek softly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Unless it is self-defence against pirates or any other immediate danger, everyone will have a fair trial.' I repeated and he nodded. I was still angry with him but it wasn't primarily his decision and the poisoning probably gave him a scare. He moved me in his arms to a slow dance position. He held one of my hands while the other rested on my hip, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He pulled us closer together and smiled to himself.

'The next big event will be your crowning.' He said, a sigh in his voice. 'I haven't exactly told you this yet but I think you have realised it by now… I love you.' Our little spat was forgotten, no one else was in the room, he was there in front of my eyes. Maxim my other half, my one and only, he was mine and I was his. Everything was perfect, this place really was a paradise despite its corrupt flaws, as long as I was with Maxim it was a Heaven to me.

'I love you too.' I kissed his lips and he yearned into the kiss in ecstasy. Our time was cut short as a dreaded phrase was called out.

'REBEL ATTACK!' Tootles yelled. I looked up from this kiss and sure enough rebels were flooding in. They were all dressed in black so they could identify themselves easier. Maxim pulled me away to the back of the ballroom and tried to get me to go out of the door.

'Eden, you need to go hide.' Maxim urged but I wouldn't budge and I looked directly at him.

'No, get me a sword. We can scare them away, they won't put a big fight up against us, they'll retreat for sure.' I said but he shook his head.

'Just go, Eden! Take the passages!' He cried out and pushed me out of the door, closing it. I tried to budge the door but he had it blocked. I thought where there would be a weapon, Maxim must have one in his room. I used the passages to find Maxim's room, I went through the small door in his wardrobe that we had used before and walked into his room. I checked under his bed and there was a sword in its case, he must have had this under his bed in case of night attacks. I pulled the sword out and hoped my fencing skills were good enough to ward away the rebels. I looked out the window in Maxim's room and gasped. There were hundreds of rebels swarming around the Palace. A large black carriage pulled up outside the Palace, the carriage was drawn by four black horses and looked grand. The carriage's windows appeared to have the curtains drawn from what I could see. I hoped it wasn't a guest, they would have turned up at the wrong time. I wondered if the attack would deduct points off of my hosting skills. I shook my head, getting rid of petty thoughts, and walked towards the door. I opened it carefully and held my breath. The halls were empty. I quickly walked down them, worried that I may bump into anyone alone. I held the sword firmly in front of me, preparing myself for any attack. The hallways were eerily silent and it made me sick to my stomach. I froze as I heard quiet and slow footsteps behind me. Before I could turn around I was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over my mouth.

'We meet again, sweetheart.'

* * *

_There is no good excuse for the late upload except writer's block and lack of free time, sorry! Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying! x_


	15. Hook

Cromwell. I kicked back my leg and caught him in the crotch, he doubled over, letting me go. I regained grip on the sword and ran down the corridor, he yelled out as I got away.

'Get her you idiots!' He shouted, recovering from the blow. I then knew he was not alone. Pirates began to appear from behind corners and I managed to dodge their attempts to catch me. I would swipe the sword at them and the blade made a few cuts on them. I was running out of breath but I was nearly at the ballroom, I could help Maxim and the others. I had almost reached the doors until a figure stood in the way of the doors to the ballroom. I noticed the ballroom doors had been barred from the outside. I was about to strike the man with my sword until I was petrified by the sight of the hook where his hand was supposed to be. An image of Maxim's scar flashed before my eyes. He used my shock to disarm me. The other pirates eventually caught up, I was held at both arms, Cromwell on one arm and another burly pirate holding my other arm.

'Did a little girl give you boys a run around?' Captain Hook said to his panting crew mates.

'She is tougher than she looks.' Cromwell growled.

'Good.' I snarled and tried to elbow Cromwell off of me but he shook me like a doll and held a firmer grip. My struggles were stopped by a cold metal curve tilting my chin up to meet merciless eyes, I couldn't tell if these eyes were blue or black. The Captain had a thick amount of stubble and dark black eyebrows, his hair hung in thick black curls. He smiled, his teeth all intact and relatively white except for one gold tooth at the back, it wasn't in anyway a pleasant grin.

'Does this scare you my dear?' He pressed the cold metal further into my skin making me wince. 'She has some resemblance to her brother.' He tilted my face to the side with his hook. '_Very_ beautiful.' He gave a sickening smile and I spat in his face. He stood back and furiously wiped my saliva off of his cheek with a handkerchief. As he stood back I looked at his outfit. He wore a scarlet red hat and a long red cape, under his red cape was a black waist coat, white ruffled shirt and grey breeches that were tucked in to black boots. 'Tie her up and get her in the carriage before she kicks up more fuss.' I fought against them but it was no use, they had my hands behind my back and had already tied them. They began dragging me towards the door and we eventually hit the cold air outside. I thought about Maxim, was he alright? I sighed in defeat as we approached the carriage and the door was opened.

'EDEN!' I heard a familiar voice bellow. I turned to see Maxim running towards us. He was stopped by the Captain and Maxim clenched his jaw and balled his fist, raising the sword that was in the other hand. 'Let her go!'

'You think I'm going to take orders from you, lost boy?' Hook chuckled darkly and sliced Maxim's shoulder with his hook. Maxim dropped his sword in pain and Hook hauled him to the ground, Maxim's head hit the ground and he blacked out.

'No! Maxim! Max, get up!' I screamed as I was lifted into the carriage, he didn't stir, he was out cold.

'Maxim! Maxim! Save me Maxim!' Hook mocked putting on a higher pitched voice. Hook slid on the red leather bench next to me in the carriage and the other pirates climbed in. There weren't many pirates only about five and it frustrated me that I couldn't even fight off _just_ five. 'Onwards!' He called out to the pirate with the reigns.

'I don't need saving, trust me.' I glowered as the carriage began moving. Hook scoffed and continued to ignore me. I scowled and cast my harsh glare away from him and down into my lap. Maxim was probably being tended to in his unconscious state, _he bruises like a peach,_ I thought. However my main thoughts were not on Maxim, he would be fine, my concerns were calculating ways to escape these men. In a way I had an advantage, they would think I was a helpless damsel in distress waiting for her prince to come and save her, they would get a shock when I fought back. The carriage grinded to a halt after a few long hours, most of the pirates were snoring but Hook never even seemed to blink. The coachman called out something incoherent due to his strong accent, but I presumed it meant we had arrived. Hook kicked a sleeping pirate with his boot and gestured for him to get out with the other pirates. I was still sat with Hook as the other pirates clambered out and prepared to assist the perfectly abled Captain out of the carriage.

'I suppose you are feeling ecstatic about seeing your brother after so long.' He uttered.

'I couldn't think of anything worse.' I spat. Hook chuckled and he gracefully stepped out of the carriage. I was lifted out and placed on my feet, due to my hands being tied behind my back. We were in front of a huge ship, it was grand and made from the finest wood I had ever laid eyes upon. I gawked at the sheer size of it. I was led, by led I mean dragged, up onto the deck of the ship where clusters of busy people dashed about and lulled in the night sky. The men were dirty, covered in grime, blood, food and alcohol, their nails and some teeth blackened with scars running up and down their bodies. The women on the ship were all coated in pantomime style makeup, bright red lips, pale faces and heavily applied mascara making their eyelashes look like spider legs. They wore cancan style skirts and tightly fitted corsets, making their cleavages _very_ obvious. Two figures stood out to me, neither were dirty or wearing revealing clothes, the boy was wearing a clean shirt and tailored trousers, the girl wore a long sleeved burgundy dress; Jack and Kate. My bonds were cut from my wrists and I rubbed them, bringing them round to the front again. Jack and Kate walked over to us, a boy no older than ten followed close at their heels.

'You caught her.' Jack said and Hook nodded.

'She was whoring around with one of those dastardly lost boys.' Hook frowned down at me. _Lost boys?_ He then gestured for all to follow and we were taken to his cabin, however only Hook, Kate, Jack, their young servant and myself were allowed in and the pirates guarded the doors. His cabin was neatly ordered, maps and weapons spread across his desk and he had a grand dining table, four post bed and red velvet sofa. A creeping shrine had also been pinned against his door; pictures of all the princes but mainly Peter with small knives and darts stabbed through the pictures. Jack caught me staring at the shrine.

'Which lost boy was it?' He asked, more to Hook than to me.

'The one with dark eyes and brown hair.' Hook pointed to the pictures on the door. My brother walked over to it and inspected Maxim's picture. Jack turned to me and slowly paced over, he hesitated when he stepped in front of me. A burning pain shot through my cheek and I gasped. I held my hand to my face as I realised he had slapped me, and he had slapped me _hard!_ I stood there looking at him in total disbelief and disgust. 'Kate and I will leave you two to catch up.' Hook said sweetly and walked out with Kate, the little boy following her.

'I suppose you want to go home?' Jack said bitterly, glaring at me harshly.

My own words then startled me. 'Take me back to the Palace.' I uttered. That place I hated so much when I arrived here was now the best option. If I went home (which I knew I wouldn't) I'd have to deal with my uncaring parents worrying about Jack and talk to the police most likely, if I stayed here with the pirates I could be dead in the space of a few days. I needed the Palace at this point. The worst I'd get at the Palace is a smug look from Peter due to me getting captured by pirates and a scolding from Maxim, telling me I should have kept hidden but then embracing me and telling me how worried he was. Of course I knew I wasn't going to the Palace, and definitely not home; I'd be stuck here if I didn't do something.

'Were you living in luxury there?' Jack mocked.

'Yes, I had my own room, grand parties and exquisite dining experiences.' I boasted.

'You'll find it quite a change here.' He narrowed his eyes. 'I don't know what job is planned for you yet.'

'I refuse to do any cruel work.' I scowled.

'You think anyone will listen to your refusal? No, they won't, you'll get beaten.' He gave a sick smile. 'This isn't England, we don't have rules here… No laws at all. You have no rights here as a Mortal.' He growled. 'You'll join the other Mortals on this ship and you'll be called up for labour.' He looked at me up and down and grimaced. 'You're dressed far too grandly.'

'I came from a party, what do you expect?' I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the cabin and further below deck. We reached a door and he banged his fist against the door. A woman opened it, she was dressed like all the others, her corset emphasising her rather large chest. She had heavy make-up on her as well, turquoise eye shadow, thick eye liner and bright red lips, matching her dress.

'What do you want sir?' She snarled at Jack, scrunching her drawn on eyebrows at me.

'Ursula, dress Eden in appropriate attire for her Mortal status.' He gave me a shove into her room which was filled with other ladies and she groaned and closed the door.

'Alright love,' she turned to face me, running her fingers through her bleached blonde curls, 'I'll find you a corset and skirt.' She dug through a leather trunk of ridiculous outfits and costumes. She pulled out a dark blue skirt and deep red corset. 'This'll be the most modest I can find. Can't have these filthy men lookin' at a young thing like you, can we?' She laughed but I cringed at the thought. She began taking off my dark red dress, she then wrapped the corset around my body and began fastening it. I gasped with every tug of the strings as the damn thing tightened around my rib cage, luckily she was right that it was quite modest but unfortunately not modest enough, she pulled up the dark skirt and gave me some brown leather ankle boots. I still had Maxim's cufflink around my neck, she didn't question what it was. His cufflink was a reminder to myself not to sit around and wait to be rescued, no, I would get myself out.

I was shooed away back to my brother who was in his cabin. His cabin had a large double bed which I presume he shared with Kate. The young boy from before was pouring him a glass of scotch when I entered. 'I see you're dressed.' He sneered at me as he snatched the scotch away from the boy. 'Felton will show you where you're sleeping.' Jack kicked the young boy with his knee and Felton gestured for me to follow him.

* * *

_Read and Review, thanks for the reviews and stuff so far! x_


	16. Escape

The room I was brought to wasn't too far away from Jack's room unfortunately. It was basic, one bed, a few thin blankets, a small toilet and a lamp. The room smelt damp and the wallpaper was peeling off the wall. 'We have to share…' Felton said timidly.

'That's ok. I don't mind sharing with you.' I said back to him, he avoided eye contact at all times. I looked at him once over. He had dirty blonde hair, like Peter's, muddy green eyes from the glimpses of eye contact I saw and he wore a dirty beige shirt with brown shorts and handmade shoes. He silently made the bed up, getting the dust out of the blankets and checking the mattress for unwanted bugs. 'I'm Eden, by the way.' I said to break the tension.

'Um, Felton.' He greeted briefly.

'What's my job on the ship?' I asked, wondering if he knew.

'I-I don't know…' He stuttered.

'What do you do?' I questioned, shifting my balance and folding my arms.

'Master Jack and Madam Kate's cabin boy.' He said.

'He's horrible isn't he?' I smirked but Felton violently shook his head.

'N-n-no, no he's very kind to me, if I do something wrong he has the right to punish me.' Felton gushed.

'Felton you don't have to lie. He's my brother I know he's a shit and spiteful. I wouldn't be on this ship if he wasn't.' I shrugged and Felton finally managed to look me in the eye. 'You can tell the truth.'

'He's so cruel…' Felton said. 'Madam Kate is just as bad, she has a powerful smack.'

'If she smacked me I'd smack her back twice as hard.' I chuckled and I saw a small smile appear on his lips. 'Are there any other Mortals on this ship?' I asked and he nodded.

'Way, way, way below on the ship.' He explained. 'Why did the Palace take you in?' He asked.

'They didn't know what to do with me I guess…' I smiled.

'Is it true you were with one of the lost boys?' He looked at me wonderingly.

'Why are they called lost boys on this ship?' I frowned.

'Captain refuses to call them Princes; he says they don't deserve it.' He exhaled. 'What's the Palace like?'

'Big.' I laughed. 'It's very luxurious, I complained when I was there and I hated it to begin with but now… it's my home I guess. I miss it now. I miss the smell of the breakfast in the morning and the way the roses smelt in the garden.' Most of all I missed the smell of a freshly washed cotton shirt and his musky, sharp scent as our bodies touched. I missed his touch, his dark eyes and thick eyebrows, the constant smirk on his face and that hard, muscular chest of his.

'Sounds magical…' Felton sighed.

'It was…' I trailed off. _He was…_

'I really wish I was taken to the Palace…' I frowned at him.

'Where did you come from?' I asked.

'Pirates kidnap Mortals from Earth.' Felton shrugged as if it was obvious.

'What?! They can't do that!' I gasped and Felton shook his head.

'They can and they will. They need Mortals for hard labour etc.' I gave a look of detest.

'No! If the Princes knew about this they'd-'

'They do know.' Felton said sharply.

'…what?' I whispered inaudibly. 'But they…'

'You won't like what I have to say.' He mumbled.

'Say it.' I urged.

'I hate the lost boys.' I frowned at him and he went on to explain. 'The lost boys came to the ship the day I'd been taken:

_We were all about to be taken down below decks, there was about eight of us, until Peter Pan and his gang swooped down onto the ship to cause trouble. I thought that was it, I thought I was saved, but I wasn't. Peter had a grudge against Mortals and when he saw us all being herded up he turned a blind eye. Captain was fascinated by this for some reason and took joy in watching Peter refusing to help us. _

_'You refuse to help your Wendy's kind?' He laughed evilly. Captain then grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me towards Peter. Peter simply stared down at me. 'You refuse to help a defenceless little boy?' He chuckled. 'Have him.' He nudged me closer to Peter. Peter glared down at me, shook his head and retreated with his posse. _

Peter had the chance to save me from the pirates and he ran away…' Felton frowned. 

'Peter has issues, he's very cold towards me.' I said. 'Most of them were and some still are…'

'Why do you want to go back?' He asked. 'I know that one reason is that this ship is horrible but, the people at the Palace seem just as bad?'

'No, they're not that terrible, well Peter is but Slightly and Luca are lovely, sometimes the other Princes are talkative and Maxim is-' I stopped and thought about Maxim briefly. I shook my head and sighed, thinking of him reminded me that I wasn't going to sit around dreaming and waiting for him. 'I'm getting out of here, soon, escaping.' I said firmly, Felton coughed awkwardly and gave a look of doubt.

'We should go to bed…' He mumbled, changing the subject matter. He pulled a blanket onto the floor and led down on the wooden boards.

'Felton, there's enough room in this bed, you don't have to sleep on the floor.' I said as I climbed into bed, he still hesitated. I patted the spot next to me and he slowly crept up onto the bed and snuggled under a blanket. I lay there awake as he drifted off to sleep.

My entire sleep felt like a blink as I was woken up abruptly by a shove. I groaned and noticed Felton lacing up his poorly made brown shoes. By the door there was a short fat man with white hair and small glasses that looked too little for his big hazel eyes. Felton stood before the small man as he gave him orders. 'Madam Kate and Master Jack would like a full English breakfast each, Madam would like a glass of orange and Master will have a cup of tea with a small glass of scotch on the side.' I rolled my eyes, typical Jack, wanting alcohol as soon as he wakes up. 'Madam only has her eggs poached and Master has his fried.' Felton nodded as if he knew this order almost off by heart and left the room to deliver it to them, probably in bed because if I knew Jack he would never get up out of bed early. I was left in the room with the small man. 'Miss Eden Boof if I'm righ'?' His accent prevented him pronouncing his end t's clearly. I nodded once. 'I'm Mr Smee and you gots to take orders from me, alrigh'?'

'Yes.' I replied blandly.

'Ok, you'll be workin' wiv me in servin' the Capt'n. A grea' honour if I do say so. He reques'ed you as well.' Mr Smee smiled warmly.

'Lucky me.' I uttered.

'Yes indeed.' He smiled wider, not understanding my sarcastic tone. 'Now 'urry up, he's waitin' in his cabin.' I followed him along to Hook's cabin and he knocked politely on the door.

'Enter.' A deep growl came from behind the door. Mr Smee swung the door open and greeted the Captain who was behind his desk looking over maps. Hook looked up and smiled at me. 'Miss Eden, how was your first night on my ship?' I scowled at him and refused to answer, he took it lightly and gave a chuckle. 'I'm sorry it's not up to the royal standards you had before.' He sneered. 'But… your Princes aren't going to be in their royal comforts for much longer.' He smirked evilly and I frowned.

'What do you mean?' I asked. Hook shrugged and pointed down to his boots.

'Polish them.' He demanded but I held my ground.

'What are you going to do to the Princes?' I snarled.

'_I_ won't do anything, but, the rebels seem to be growing angrier with them. Even more so than before, and if they _happen_ to overthrow the precious Princes let's just say that there is room on my ship for the wretched boys.' Hook marked places on the map in a dark, harsh pencil.

'They can't overthrow them.' I stated.

'Oh they can and they will. There have been several uprisings on different parts of this island and they are increasing by the day.' He informed. 'I don't really know what happened after we left the Palace… perhaps the rebels have already taken over it and that's why your Maxim hasn't come, because he's awaiting the guillotine.'

'Maxim can take care of himself and I've told you before that_ I_ don't need saving.' I hissed but in a way I was worried. I didn't want Maxim to come save me at all but the question was; why hadn't he? Perhaps he had belief that I could do it by myself thus didn't bother showing up. And perhaps I should have better belief in myself. I slowly backed away and then ran for the door as soon as Hook caught on, I heard him yell out in anger as I ran out the door and down the decks. I didn't know where I was going to run to, I would have had to jump into the sea. My chest was aching from running but I kept going, trying to find a way off the ship. Before I could take my last option and jump an arm was wrapped around my waist. '_No_!' I uttered to myself. I didn't recognise the pirate who had stopped me but I thrashed and hit against him just as much. I then saw Hook approaching, his face livid, I smirked and gave a powerful kick and bite to the pirate holding me. He roared out in pain and dropped me, with that I leapt off the ship into freezing water. I resurfaced and gasped for air, treading water. I could see the island wasn't too far away and I began kicking as fast as my legs could swim. I lashed my arms out, pulling the water behind me and trying to get distance from the ship but the current was too strong. My legs and arms grew weak and they ached, I had swallowed what felt like pints of sea water and I felt the skirt I was wearing dragging me down. I wasn't willing to give up but my eyes reluctantly closed and I sunk beneath the grey waves.

* * *

_Cliffhanger there! Read and review, I hope you are enjoying x_


	17. Falling

I woke up to the smell of seaweed and piss. I opened my heavy eyelids and saw I was in a large area with many other people my age and younger. My head was throbbing with pain, I tried to reach my hands up to my head but I found myself restricted as they were tied behind my back. I wasn't sure what to call this place I was in, I was definitely back on the ship but I must have been way below on the vessel. Everyone in the room looked sick, they were coughing and groaning, all of them were sat on the floorboards like me with their hands behind their backs. I leant back against the side of the ship and scanned the room with my eyes again, trying to figure out what was going on. The air was really stuffy and damp, worsening my headache. 'What is this?' I croaked out to a nearby girl. She looked at me, frowned and then turned away. I felt helpless and dirty in this place, not to mention exhausted and sick. I closed my eyes and drifted off for God knows how long.

* * *

Four days passed. My lips were dry and cracked, I lay on the floors in my tired and ill state, and my fever had me breaking into a sweat. I supposed my illness was brought on from the cold waters and the cramped, dirty conditions of the Mortal Pit. I discovered that this place was called the Mortal Pit and it was located right at the bottom of the ship. They would harbour Mortals here until they were needed for food testing, human shields and whatever else Hook wanted. I was never called up. I guessed that being put down here was a punishment for attempting to escape, I couldn't escape easily now. I was given just enough water and stale bread to keep me alive. Of course I wasn't given the privilege of washing and my hair felt greasy. It felt like I was going to die, my illness and the lack of sanitation would be the end of me. I gave a panted breath and fell asleep again, it was the only thing I could do, I had no energy, my chest ached too much to fight and shout.

'Intruder on the ship!' The cry from above the decks woke me up, I groaned and dozed off as the pirate guarding the Mortal Pit ran out to help, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

'Eden…' A soft, familiar voice whispered. 'Eden…' It tried again. I pulled my eyelids open slowly and blinked a few times, inhaling a sharp musky aroma. The dark brown eyes seemed like a distant memory, I had forgotten how chiselled his features were, his thick eyebrows and deep brown ruffled hair. He scooped me up into his arms and nuzzled his face into my neck, not minding how dirty I was. He pulled away and pressed a cold hand against my forehead. 'What have they done to you?' He mumbled, taking his dagger from his belt and cutting the ropes that bound my wrists behind me.

'…I don't feel well.' I rasped and he smirked.

'You don't look it either.' He chuckled lightly. He stood up, me still in his arms, I wrapped mine around his neck. The other youth in the Pit were too exhausted or too deep in sleep to know it was a Prince or they would have all been clawing at him to save them too. I looked at Maxim's outfit, he was in a disguise, a dark red coat and "borrowed" pirate boots. He stepped over and around the sickly, sleeping figures in the Pit and made it to the door. We got out of the horrible room into better light, I noticed his wrists firstly; they were red, swollen, they looked burnt.

'Maxim… your wrists.' I whispered.

'Shh, they don't matter.' He hushed. 'I'll take you off the ship, we can go home and get you cleaned up. I'll put you in my bed and we'll get Sage to give you some medicine.' He snuck around corners and hid in the shadows. It was quiet, all the pirates had probably gone up on open deck to catch the intruder, that intruder however was down below and cradling me. He found a dark and empty room and went inside, placing me down in a dark corner. 'I'm going to find where the pirates are and how to sneak off the ship, stay here until I come back.' He said and I nodded. He took the red coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders, I snuggled deeper into the corner, pulling it tighter around me. Maxim crouched down and pressed his lips to my sweaty, feverish forehead. 'I'll be right back.' He rasped and departed, leaving me in darkness. I heard him walk down the corridor and then the sound of something heavy being dropped on the floor, followed by heavy footsteps and the sound of struggles.

'Got him!' The voice belonged to Jack… and he had Maxim. More footsteps came and I heard Hook laugh low.

'Well done Jack, I knew you were a worthy pick for my crew, very efficient.' He congratulated and I heard Maxim growl in frustration. I crawled over to the door, debating whether to intervene or if it were best to stay put and help Maxim when they least expect it. 'Was the noble lost boy trying to find his Mortal?' Hook cooed mockingly. 'I'm surprised Peter hasn't kicked you out of the Palace yet for getting involved with a worthless Mortal.'

'She's worth more than you will ever amount to in one million lifetimes.' Maxim retorted.

'Have you even found her yet?' Hook asked and there was silence; I froze.

'Not yet.' Maxim lied and Hook gave a deep chuckle.

'I believe you're lying to me.' Hook replied sweetly. 'Whether you've found her or you haven't, you're both on the ship either way… you may as well tell the truth, no?'

'I haven't found her.' Maxim uttered to him.

'Tell the truth or I will force it out of you.' Hook shouted. Silence followed and I heard Hook scoff. 'Very well.' Maxim's cry of pain forced me to dash out of my hiding place. I ran to Maxim and saw Hook had hit him on his forehead with his sharp, curved hook; blood was trickling from his head and tainted the hook. Maxim was being held by both of his arms by Jack, I went to throw a hit at Jack but was pulled back by my waist by Cromwell. 'I knew you were lying, you should tell the truth from now on, because I _hate liars_!' Hook spat the last part out in Maxim's face.

'You must really hate yourself then.' Maxim growled at him, his eyes dark and dangerous. I tried to capture my gaze in Maxim's but he averted his eyes from me, a look of dismal disappointment on his face.

'Jack, tie him up and Cromwell, do Eden's hands up again and take them both down to the pit.' I didn't want to go into that room again, trapped and the smell of disease filling my nose. I began to fight back and struggle, I looked to Maxim to see if he was doing the same but he just had a harsh glare on his face, allowing Jack to tie his hands behind his back. My sickness meant that after a few kicks and wriggles my consciousness had begun to fade.

* * *

The smell hit my nostril before I could open my eyes and I knew where I was. My first thought was that I had dreamt of Maxim being here until I turned my head to my right. Maxim was there, dried blood across his forehead, his feet and hands tied, struggling against his restraints. 'Maxim?' I croaked, he sighed and continued to try and get his hands out of the rope. 'Max?' I tried again.

'Don't talk to me.' He mumbled.

'What?' I whispered, narrowing my eyes. He groaned in frustration and hit his back against the wall, hard, giving up on the ropes. 'Maxim, just-'

'Shut up. Just _shut up!_' He spat at me.

'What is wrong with you?' I countered with a harsh glare.

'You. Can't you see that?! I told you to stay put in that room until I got back and the moment I leave you alone you come crawling out to find me!' He argued.

'You were hurt!' I cried back.

'I can take care of myself, Eden! You don't need to protect me!' He shouted. 'Your false bravery has got us in a mess. If you had stayed in that room- in fact, if you had just done as I said at the party and hidden yourself away instead of looking for danger we wouldn't be even on this ship!'

'You need protection more than you think. You'd be dead if I hadn't discovered you were sick!' I scowled. 'You just feel emasculated around me.' I said and he glared at me. 'It's true, you think opening up to people will make you weak, you hate the thought of me protecting you and can't stand that I disobey you.'

'I've had enough of you.' He stated coldly. 'I was better off on my own.'

'No you weren't.' I whispered.

'You don't know me. Don't you even _try_ and think you know me. You never will.' He growled.

'You don't let anyone in. That's your problem. It seems I understand a lot more than Peter does about you. That worries me.' I said.

'A rock knows more than Peter, Eden.' He muttered and exhaled a breath. 'Peter will realise I'm gone and be here soon so shut up and let me get some sleep.' I was livid with him, where had all this anger come from?

'No, you're going to talk to me and listen because when we get back to the Pala-'

'We? _We?! I'm_ going back to the Palace if it's still there and you are going wherever makes the rebels happy.' He snarled and my heart felt like a cold dagger had run through it.

'What's going on with the rebels?' I asked with concern.

'It's been a struggle to even keep the Palace occupied since that damn night both the rebels and the pirates attacked.' He said with no emotion. 'We're falling. The kingdom is falling.'

'You're giving into the rebels? And by "whatever makes the rebels happy" you mean handing my fate over to them?' My voice cracked a bit but I swallowed it back. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry and I wasn't going to lose my dignity in myself.

'It's for my kingdom.' He spitefully justified.

'That's some fucked up, corrupt kingdom you've got there Max.' I said and turned my back on him. We didn't speak after that.

* * *

_Uh oh... please review and tell me what you think/suggestions etc etc thanks for them so far! x_


	18. Significance

I couldn't sleep. I was far too angry with Maxim. He slept like a baby and I glared at him the whole time. I wanted him to wake up and apologise, say it was all a sick joke he'd been playing but he didn't. The moments he did wake up he'd look around wide eyed as if he had had a petrifying nightmare, if he caught my stare he would scowl back, and then went back to sleep. It got to about midday in the Pit and the temperature was at its highest, Maxim made a fuss, huffing and groaning about the stuffy heat and gave another try in undoing his bonds. I frowned at him and looked away, going back to ignoring him. 'God dammit!' He growled furiously as he fidgeted with his hands. I rolled my eyes at him, boys were more girls than us ladies.

An abnormal amount of noise was being made on the ship. I tried to listen but it was very muffled. Cannons began to shoot and that was when Maxim began listening. The door to the Mortal Pit was flung open, crowds of youths burst in, outnumbering the two pirates on guard. A boy caught sight of me and a wash of relief ran over his face. He rushed to me and lifted me up onto my feet bringing his arm around my waist, he brought a small blade out from his boot and cut the ropes on my wrists. He had pale green eyes and his blonde hair was pushed up out of the way of them. I noticed the crowds were also helping the other Mortals get free, Maxim however was left.

'Miss Eden,' the boy bowed low, 'we're here to help you. You're the Messiah and our way to the Mortal realm.' I then knew that they were the rebels. 'Please come with us and you will be off the ship.' Maxim protested but I wasn't listening to him, I was focused on what I should do. The boy glared down at Maxim, I looked down at him and he gazed up at me.

'You said so yourself, whatever makes the rebels happy.' I took the boy's hand and left Maxim there, trapped in the Pit. Peter would come for him soon. This boy rushed me from the Pit and pulled me along, running through the crowds of rebels and fighting pirates. He spoke to me as we ran.

'I'm here to protect you, even if that means risking my life for yours.' He said with certainty.

'Can I at least know the name of my martyr?' I asked and he smiled to himself.

He was about to reply until we crashed into someone, he was thrown from my side and onto the floor, being held down by a boy with coppery hair; Nibs. I looked up from the attack on the rebel to meet big blue eyes and a cream complexion.

'Eden?' Peter frowned, looking me up and down and grimacing at the dreadful pirate clothes I had been given. 'Where's Twins?' I noticed the other Princes were behind him, Slightly saw me and exhaled, he rushed over, pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

'We were so worried about you.' Slightly hushed and I hugged him back. He was the dearest friend I'd made here and I was glad to see him.

'Where's Twins and why were you with a rebel?' Peter frowned. I let go of Slightly and glared at Peter.

'I was doing what Maxim wanted. Pleasing a rebel for _your _kingdom, isn't that what you all wanted?' I spat and Peter's blue eyes widened.

'_What?!_' Slightly gaped and walked closer to Peter. Peter looked down and averted his gaze. 'Is this why I wasn't allowed into the room when Twins was being-' Peter kicked his shin to silence him and I scowled at Peter. What was happening with Maxim back at the Palace?

'Yes Slightly it was.' Peter owned up. 'As if any of that matters, where is Twins?' Peter asked again.

'What happened to Maxim in the Palace?' I queried and Peter shook his head.

'Nothing that concerns you.' Peter stated curtly. 'Am I ever going to find out where Twins is?'

'The lowest deck.' I mumbled and Peter went marching down, sword held out in front of him. Tootles and Curly followed him, Slightly told me to stay here for now. Nibs was practically sat on top of the rebel, whose name I still didn't have. Slightly was on guard for any pirates or more rebels, he breathed a sigh of relief as Peter returned. I glared at one of the figures behind Peter, Twins had a horrifically angry look on his face, he marched over to me and my cheek met the back of his hand. Slightly gasped loudly and I breathed heavy, angry breaths. My knee then met Maxim's crotch and he doubled over. When he regained his posture I kicked him between the legs and he fell to his knees. He stood up and went to throw a punch before Slightly caught his fist.

'Stop it!' Slightly growled.

'No, let him finish. Punch me, Maxim, you can finally release that anger you have had bottled up inside you since the moment you were dragged to Neverland!' I shouted and walked towards him but I was pulled back. For such a skinny, lanky boy, Peter had a strong grip.

'You both need to fucking stop!' Peter roared nearly bursting my ear drum. 'We are on a pirate ship, fighting _pirates_ and not each other! I don't care what happened between you two but you have to put that aside to allow us to get off the ship.' Maxim shrugged Slightly off him and Peter let go of me. 'Nibs, knock him out.' Peter gestured to the rebel on the ground and Nibs threw a powerful punch to his temple. I wondered where I would go now if they didn't give me to the rebels. Peter then led the way for us to leave the ship, they were all armed with weapons except for me.

'Don't I get a sword?' I asked Peter and he sighed, thrusting his spare dagger he had on his belt into my hand. I stayed at the front with Peter and Maxim trailed at the back with Curly. I thought it would be best to get answers from Peter. 'What's going on?'

'What do you mean?' He replied casually.

'Where am I going, what happened to Maxim in the Palace, why is he so angry?' I said quietly to him.

'One step at a time. All I am thinking about right now is _all_ of us getting off the ship. As for Twins, it was between me and him. Why is he angry? I don't know, it seems to me that _you_ would know more about that.' He jeered.

'He seemed to be angry at me because I cared about him…' I said.

'Maybe you care too much.' Peter stated, pausing quietly as we passed a corner and went higher, nearer the top deck.

'But Maxim, he has such a troubled past that no one seems to acknowledge and he needs-'

'I don't acknowledge it because that's what Neverland is about. He can forget his past here and doesn't dwell on it _if _I don't mention it. He would have forgotten about it if Randall wasn't here as a daily reminder. Twins is a big boy Booth, he can take care of himself and he probably wants space from your rather emasculating aura.' Peter said.

'As much as you boys reject protection because you want to be the hero, you can't always and one day you will need someone.' I frowned and Peter gave a cocky smirk.

'Not today.' He chuckled lightly.

'One day Peter.' I said.

'Peter?' Slightly whispered and Peter turned to face him. 'Isn't it a bit… empty?' Slightly frowned and Peter narrowed his eyes. We were all waiting by a door that led out onto the deck and it was silent. 'It's not right.' Peter hit Slightly, telling him to be quiet. It _was_ too quiet, the pirates seemed to not be around. Peter put his hand on the door handle and turned it, he pushed the door open lightly, revealing a seemingly empty deck. Peter smirked and wrapped a hand around my wrist, prompting me to follow him so the others would. All seemed fine as we all gathered on the deck until I saw something, or someone, hiding behind the mast.

'Peter.' I grabbed onto his upper arm to turn him around, before Peter could even glance that way pirates began to swarm the deck, surrounding us completely. I instinctively raised my dagger as did the boys. However the pirates outnumbered us, each one holding a sharp weapon, except one who in fact was a sharp weapon. Hook smiled deviously and Peter bravely took a step forward towards him.

'I love that look of surprise on your face, Pan.' Hook sneered and Peter smiled sweetly. 'You didn't think I was going to let you off my ship that easily, did you?'

'I was wondering when you'd swoop in, it's been such a long time since I've seen you.' Peter said calmly.

'It has been too long.' Hook glared. 'You have been busy angering the rebels.' Hook glanced at me and I shivered. 'I have a proposition for you Pan.'

'Shoot.' Peter chirped gleefully.

'You simply give Eden to her brother and you and your boys go, we'll meet for this fight some other time.' Hook proposed. This was it, Peter could easily give me away right now and Maxim wouldn't stop him, maybe Slightly could but I knew I was going to be stuck on this ship again. Peter frowned and shook his head. 'What?'

'No.' Peter shrugged. My eyes widened at Peter as he stood his ground.

'I'm offering to take her off your hands and you're refusing?!' Hook growled.

'You wouldn't want her unless there was significance.' Peter said and Hook was silent. I was of significance to this place? The Mortal that everyone looked down upon and was so disgraced by was needed for something. 'Everyone on the island is fighting for her… and now, I am too.' Peter said and raised his sword above his head, aiming at Hook.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews, they really do help and I'm glad you're enjoying! What will happen next...? x_


	19. Bloodshed

**Please read end note, thanks x**

* * *

As soon as Peter lunged so did everyone else. All the Princes went for the pirates and the pirates went for the princes, I stood frozen, watching Peter slash his sword at Hook. I turned around and thought about who to fight with the small dagger I'd been given. I then noticed someone staring at me. I laid my glance on Jack who was now smirking. He gave a low chuckle and stepped closer to me.

'Eden, you should never have followed me to Neverland.' He said and I frowned. 'Look at all this trouble you've caused, everyone is fighting because of you.' He stepped even closer and he looked down at me, smiling evilly. His once arrogant smile that once held a bad person behind it now held an evil one. 'Why don't you join our side?' He offered.

'Your side? The pirates?!' I held the dagger to his throat.

'Would you rather stay with those spoilt brats? They'll be taken down soon by the rebels. They'll be penniless and worthless in no time. But, if you join the pirates, you'll save Neverland. The rebels will stop and I _promise_ you will be treated as high a person as the Captain himself.' My brother's eyes burned into mine with his harsh and doubting stare.

'Why am I needed so badly now?' I quizzed, holding the dagger in place of his throat. Jack grabbed my wrist and twisted it, pulling my back against his chest. I felt a twinge in my wrist and a hot, searing pain shot up my arm.

'You are what the rebels want to get out of Neverland. _You_ are currently the most valuable thing to have in Neverland, _you_ are the only one who can bring certain people to power and drag others down, and _you_ will be the one the rebels all listen to.' He snarled and I thrashed against him.

'Fine, I'll tell the rebels how evil the pirates are and to listen to the princes.' I spat.

'You'll tell them whatever Captain Hook wants.' He said firmly. 'Or it may just come out worse for your little royal friends.' My eyebrows creased into a frown when he said that. I looked over at Maxim fighting a rat like pirate back as well as keeping Cromwell away. His face was determined, his teeth clenched and eyes dark. I wished our spats hadn't happened, I hoped he still felt that flame I felt when I glanced at him, I was still very angry at him but being in the deadly arms of my brother the hatred was simmering down. 'Why do you always pick the broken goods?' My brother chuckled. 'It's like when we got our first pets, I chose the strong and healthy spaniel pup, you went over to the runt of the litter and chose that one out of pity. You could have a perfect boy here in Neverland and you go for the vulnerable one with the damaged past.' I pulled away from my brother and he still kept a firm grip on my wrist, he tugged me towards him so our faces were close.

'How do you know about Maxim's past?' I growled.

'Do you know a man called Randal? He's quite a frequent visitor to the ship and tells us _anything_ we need to know about the princes, he's quite an expert.' I could kill Randal. He dragged Maxim to Neverland, took him from his family, made his life miserable and once it was looking hopeful for Max he tried to destroy any chance of happiness for him by poisoning and sabotaging. 'I suggest you join the pirates and do as we say, because, as you have probably figured, we have a dangerous amount of information on those boys. Eden, I'm trying to help you…' He soothed but there was an evil chill in his voice.

'You're not trying to help me; I'd be home if you were trying to help me!' I jerked my wrist from his grip but he managed to throw me on the wooden deck. My dagger slipped from my hand and skidded across the floorboards, I began to crawl towards it but I was dragged back as Jack caught my ankle. I screeched as he twisted my ankle in a similar fashion to my wrist. He had it in a painful position, one more flick of his wrist and my ankle would be broken.

'Say you'll be a pirate.' He growled and I shook my head, he smirked evilly and he twisted it a little more, causing me to cry out in pain. 'Say you'll bring the pirates to power…' I refused again and he moved my foot a bit further, a tear ran down my cheek as I held back a scream. A sickening crack followed and I yelled out, slamming a fist on the deck. 'I'll do the same to your neck if you don't-' he yelled but something caused Jack to stop and let go of my ankle, allowing my limp foot to smack onto the wood. I crawled away from him, not daring to look up but hit something. I looked up to see Cromwell who was stood there, wide eyed at the spot Jack had been. I looked up and saw Maxim, Maxim's sword was straight through Jack's torso, blood oozed from the wound and began to trickle from Jack's mouth. It seemed that everyone on the ship had frozen, including myself. Maxim withdrew his sword and Jack crumpled to the floor. Maxim's hands were covered in blood and his shirt was stained red. Cromwell then leapt towards Maxim and wrapped an arm around his neck, they were then caught in a struggle. I tried to get up, only to realise the pain in my ankle was too much. After a few moments of crawling back on my elbows I was scooped up, someone held me around my waist and I was facing Peter, who looked deeply worried. It was only when I saw the silver hook slithered around my waist I knew whose grip I was in.

'Your lost boy killed your own brother.' Hook whispered in my ear so Peter couldn't hear.

'Eden, whatever he says don't listen to him and stay calm.' Peter's assured voice called out.

'I believe it was his dying wish for you to be with me, as a member of my crew, hmm? Avenge your brother and help me, help all those poor rebels…' He spoke in my ear softly, his hot, rum scented breath tickling my neck.

'Over my dead body will I join your side.' I said firmly and Hook gave a snarl.

'As you wish…' He uttered quietly and then looked up to Peter. 'How would the rebels feel if their saviour was dragged into a fight by the princes and was killed?' He said to Peter.

'No!' Peter gasped but I had already fallen to the ground, lying on my back. I didn't understand what had happened until I looked down at my waist and all I saw was blood. I was in too much shock to feel the pain, there was only numbness. I began to slip in and out of consciousness, Peter was fighting when I last saw him and after a moment of darkness he was calling out for help. My hand was being held and my hair smoothed, I looked up to my left and saw Maxim.

'Max…' I croaked and he hushed me.

'Peter will be here in a minute, hang on for me, yes?' He said and I nodded.

'I'd hang on a whole lifetime for you.' I smirked, he gave a weak smile in return and I blanked out again.

'Peter, for God's sake! She's dying!' Maxim called out as I woke again. Peter was then by my other side, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around my torso tightly. I could feel Maxim's hand shaking in mine.

'Twins I'll have to give her the fairy dust, it's the only way she'll survive.' Peter sighed.

'But, we have all the pirates here. You can get her to their portal and home.' Maxim said. 'If there's a way out for her she should take it, I don't want her stuck here like me, Neverland is in a state at the moment.'

'Twins, I need to make her immortal or she _will_ die.' Peter stated harshly. Maxim looked down at me and leaned in, pressing his lips to my forehead.

'Peter's gonna take the pain away…' He mumbled against my head and I closed my eyes. A whiteness surrounded me and it felt like I was in a warm sea. There wasn't any sound, no swords clanging, no mid fight grunts or shoes stomping on the deck. The only thing that scared me was that Maxim's voice had gone.

* * *

_ANNOUNCEMENT__: This is the second to last chapter, that's right, the next chapter is the last in this story! __HOWEVER__ there will be a __sequel__! Please review and tell me if you would like a sequel (you might do as the next chapter may be a bit cliffhanger-ish...) and if you would read and review it like you have done so greatly with this one and any other questions! I can PM you answers or give you an answer in an author's note of the next chapter :D (no spoilers though) ;)_

_ALSO__ I have a Pinterest page entirely dedicated to this story! Mine is rosekendall (If you put /rosekendall after the pinterest URL you will find me) so please check that out (it brings the story to life a bit more and I get a lot of inspiration from my pin boards)!_

_Thanks guys, see you at the next chapter and then I will hopefully see you when you read the sequel! x_


	20. Home

I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped at the sight. White painted walls, a snug fireplace, oak wardrobe and soft baby blue sheets. This was my room. My room back home, not the Palace ad not in Neverland. I looked around the room took it all in, I wasn't dreaming, it was all too real. Nothing prepared me for the sight I was about to see; my mother, sat in an arm chair by my side, looking exhausted.

'Eden, my baby, you're awake.' She had genuine tears in her eyes and she smiled purely.

'What?' I mumbled, frowning as I realised how much my side hurt.

'Darling what do you remember?' She clutched onto my hand and I shrugged.

'I-I- I don't know… where's Maxim?' I asked and her brow creased.

'Maxim? Was he one of your kidnappers?' My mother pressed questions at me and I shook my head.

'Kidnapped?' I whispered.

'My poor sweetheart, you don't remember much do you?' A tear rolled down her cheek.

'Don't cry…' I said and she did, she wept even more and pulled me closer to her. I'd never seen my mother actually care before and I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes and inhaling her sweet scent. The door opened and my father walked in, he smiled when he saw me awake.

'How's my little girl?' He gave a warm smile, however there was still sadness shining through it, and he crouched by my side.

'Fine, a bit sore I guess…' I trailed off and my mother babbled away about some gash they found on my side and how my ankle was broken.

'Lucky that young man found you and brought you here.' My father sighed.

'What young man?' I asked.

'He said his name was Peter. I told him to stay until you woke up, for you to thank him, but he dashed away.' My father explained.

'Where did he find me? What did he say?' I asked.

'Before you tell her ask the maid to bring her up some tea and her medicine.' My mother gently put her hand on my father's shoulder.

* * *

I sipped at my tea and the hot liquid soothed my aching body. My mother said I had to take strong medicine to numb the terrible pain and that I would be in bed for a while. Peter had given my parents a story as to what happened, just as his advisors made up a story to make him seem a hero. The story he briefly told my parents was ridiculously believable.

Jack had been mixed up with a gang that dealt with drugs, alcohol and gambling and he met them through Kate. Kate was the daughter of the ringleader and Jack had borrowed a considerable amount of money from them, promising to give it back once he and Kate were settled with jobs in a house on the outskirts of Paris. Jack then got in a load of debt with them and I was taken as a result, I would be given back when he paid up the money. Peter had said his family were highly aware of the criminal organisation and were closely following the case. Jack was killed when he couldn't pay the money back and I was beaten and left for dead. Luckily Peter was out with his friend when I was found in an abandoned building, that's when he brought me home. Peter had explained to them I was in a lot of shock when he found me and that I may not remember everything because of the trauma.

It may have answered all my parents' questions but mine were left still unanswered.

* * *

The inspector visited one day and asked to visit me now that my mind was supposedly in "good health". The man had brilliant red hair and a beard to match, his suit was grey and he carried a lot of paperwork. He sat on the chair opposite my bed and smiled warmly at me. 'Good day Miss Booth, I'm Inspector Fynn.' He held a hand out for me to shake but I stared at it blankly, as I had done with a lot of people recently. 'I know what a terrible and tragic time this must be for you.' He said solemnly and placed his hand back down by his side, picking up his pen and opening his notebook. 'Is it alright to ask you a few questions as to what happened to you?' I shrugged in response. 'Ok, we shall try.' He breathed calmly. 'Do you know the names or appearances of any of your kidnappers?'

'No.' I said.

'Ok, what happened the night you were taken?'

'I don't know.'

'Ok, what happened whilst you were there?'

'I can't remember.'

'Ok, did they abuse you in any way? Physically, emotionally, mentally?'

'No.'

'Ok,' he repeated "ok" so many times I was beginning to think he was a broken record. 'Who is Peter and how did he help you?' I couldn't answer hat with a straight no.

'He found me eventually and… um… took me to his home where he tried to clean up my wounds and called the police…'

'Very good!' He praised my somewhat detailed answer and smiled to himself. 'Now, your parents say that you mentioned a person called Maxim and that you frequently mutter his name in your sleep. Can you tell me about Maxim?'

'Maxim was… taken… from his home.' I mumbled, remembering everything he told me about his past with Randal. Thinking and speaking about Maxim and his past made him feel real again and not so much like a dream.

'So, Maxim was kidnapped with you?' Doctor Fynn questioned, I nodded to go along with it. 'Where is Maxim now?'

'I-I-I don't know…' I really didn't know, he was the last person I'd seen and heard before I lost consciousness. What if he was badly hurt? Was he even alive? I began to panic and my breathing quickened, tears streaming down my face. I was put to bed again as my parents thought it was too early for me to be answering these questions because they brought back bad memories.

* * *

Harry Lowood was sent to visit me often to "take my mind off things" and so my parents could talk to his, mostly about the sad loss of Jack and about my state. I think I'd rather brood on my own than talk to him, my broken ankle was less painful than his conversations. He wittered on about his school and what he had been doing recently being Head Boy. He also went on and on about what I'd missed when I had been taken, I think I knew every detail of who divorced who and what money was spent and who had a baby on the way than any other person in England. Harry did really just speak at me and I was pretty unresponsive. I think after a few days of Harry visiting I got bored and agitated.

'I don't really care Harry…' I said as he was about to tell me how his team won the school polo match. He frowned and shook his head at my rudeness but I couldn't care less. I was more concerned about the princes in Neverland. It had been a while since I had been in Neverland and it didn't feel real anymore. I thought of Maxim every day and wondered what he was doing and mused over what could have happened to him, worrying myself with situations he could be in. Harry talked of another subject and I zoned out as I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. I heard the door open and my father's voice greeting someone warmly.

'Odd, they've been turning visitors away recently with the exception of my family. They must be important whoever they are.' Harry peered out of my bedroom window to see if he could have any indication as to who was at the door. My father's soft, thumping footsteps were climbing the stairs and I listened to the conversation he was having.

'She's still shaken up and has been in bed recovering since, a very long time as you can imagine. She doesn't say much but that's understandable so don't feel disheartened if she doesn't talk to you.' My father knocked on the door and Harry opened it as I sat propped up on my bed.

'Eden? You have a visitor.' My father gave a smile and a figure strode out from behind him. Long, thin limbs and milky skin, I'd recognise those blue eyes anywhere.

'How are you feeling Eden?' Peter asked and walked to my bed side. He was real and he was standing right in front of me. A feeling of relief washed over me and then the feeling of utter dread, was he bringing good news or bad news?

'Peter…' I breathed and my father's eyes widened hearing my voice willingly talk to someone.

'Mr Booth may I have a few moments alone with Eden? I think we both need to talk and I have explaining to do. We shall join you downstairs in a moment.' Peter gave his childish smile and my father nodded.

'Of course you may.' He said and turned to Harry. 'Harry and I will go get some tea and leave you to it.' Harry frowned at Peter curiously before he left. The door closed and Peter looked at me, no smile on his face or look of hope. He bit his lip and gulped.

'What's wrong?' I asked and he cast his eyes downwards before taking a deep breath.

'The Palace has fallen, Neverland is in turmoil.'

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Thank you for reading and supporting my story. Of course this is not the end and the sequel will be up very soon! Follow me to get an update to when the story is out or just look out for it or ask me to PM you when it is out. Thanks and I shall see you soon x_


End file.
